After the Fall: The Thief
by CTG91295
Summary: Sequel to Chaos in the Cosmos and Extended Progression. A little over a week has passed since the Soul Slicers were disptached. But now it seems a traitor is among the villagers when they are accused of having stolen the book of Etro. As a result loved ones are put in harms way until the book is returned. Is it a set up or is there a thief among them? Who? And Why?
1. Just a Day, Just an Ordinary Day

**After the Fall: The Thief**

**AN: Sequel to Chaos in the Cosmos and Extended Progression.**

A little over a week has passed since Oerba Village was once again saved by Flemeth and the soul slicers. But the Fal'Cie was nowhere to be found. Noriaki and Yuki were killed in action, Akira was arrested for the attack, and his daughter, Fumiko is now a resident in the village, staying with the Villiers.

Right now the fifteen year old was out with Hope to pick up some groceries, and the occupants in the Villier's home were the soon to be husband and wife, sitting on one couch, while Lightning sat crossed legged on the opposite couch.

Snow had a hand rested on the top of Serah's already potruding stomach, stretching through the material of her long white button up dress. "Claire," Serah began in a happy tone Light hadn't heard in quite a while. "I have good news."

"You know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Light asked excitedly. Snow and Serah's eyes widened in surprise and Light coughed in embarassment at her sudden enthusiasm. "I mean...what is it?" She asked, trying to regain her cool demeanor.

Serah and Snow both smiled at her and held hands. "We're getting married!" They said at the same time.

Light just stared at them with a perplexed expression. "Er...that's news?"

Serah giggled.

"We mean," Snow continued, "you tell her, Serah."

"Okay!" Serah giggled. "We're planning the wedding now so we can get married before the baby is born."

Light still didn't look too enthusiastic. "I don't know if you have time to plan a wedding _before_ the baby's born. How far along are you?"

"Only three months." Serah assured, rubbing her belly again.

"See." Light pointed. "Doesn't a wedding take _at __**least**_ six months to plan. And at this rate, you might be giving birth in the middle of walking the aisle."

"But Claire!" Serah begged. "I want to have my dream wedding!"

"Then that will take **alot** longer to plan, Serah," Light tried to explain. "I mean, don't you want to fit into your 'dream wedding' dress. I mean, you're already having the baby. Might as well just have it and have your dream wedding after. Or we could just sign-"

"No..." Serah whined, "I want a dream wedding. And I will cram all the wedding plan in a shorter time if I have to!"

Light winced. "Serah, that's so much work."

"Don't worry. I'm planning it." She said. "I'm taking full responsibility of everything. Right, Snow?"

"Right, babe." Snow said and the two kissed.

"_I don't know which is worse_." Light thought. For as long as she knew Serah (because she is her little sister after all), she was the type to think big, but never realizing how much work these big dreams of hers were going to take.

Light could remember times like when Serah was eleven and wanted to have the best Christmas party of the year. In the end, Serah was locked in her room crying while Lightning and their father had to take care of the cooking and decorating and everything. That was certainly a Christmas party everyone remembered, it became the worse with just Mr. Farron and his tomboy daughter hosting.

There was the time Serah wanted a sweet sixteen. Light remembered how much money was put into the party, and nothing was how Serah wanted it. At least she still had fun, but the cost of the catering, the entertainment, the venue, her dress, her hair, her make up, etc. The Farron sisters couldn't eat for a month and had to rely on Lebreau's free samples. It was degrading.

Then there was the time at prom, not even long ago. Serah had wanted to throw a party at the Farron residence afterward, and all the highschool seniors got so drunk and messy, Light was practically scraping teenagers off her living room floor. Lightning got busted four times. The first time for the noise that could be heard all the way across the waters into town. It was just a warning. The second time was during the party when Serah's date tried to put a move on her after Serah rejected him, and Light had to beat him up in order for him to finally get out the house.

The Guardian Corps showed up at the house and spotted the empty alcohol cans and bottles and Light almost got written up for allowing this to happen. But luckily Serah informed the soldier that Light had no idea about the alcohol and she had just came home.

There was also smuggled drugs...but luckily the Guardian Corps soldier didn't catch that.

Serah wanted to go to University for history major, then she decides to marry Snow, then she wanted to becoem a schoolteacher on Oerba, then she wants to have her dream wedding...

Light has been through this several times before. And a wedding is the most important time in a young girl's life. If she wants her dream wedding in less than six months, Light, Snow, and half the village are going to be in debt at this rate. But of course, the happy couple didn't see this, clouded in their seemingly eternal honeymoon phase that made Lightning's own sister believe that they were exempt from the concept of reality.

As for Snow, it seemed he never had a real concept in reality, so Light didn't even go into that.

But here Serah was, smiling brightly, excited for a wedding that Light knew no one could afford right now. "I..." Light stuttered. "I'll have to think about it."

"You will!" Serah exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

'I'll think about it' was somehow translated into 'Of course Serah, anything you want!'

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Serah squealed, hugging her sister tightly, "You are the best sister in the world."

"Yeah..." Light muttered as she left the house.

Serah squealed again and she and Snow embraced and kissed. "I am so happy!" She said crying. "We're going to finally get married! This is so perfect!"

"Sis is the best!" Snow added. "Did you see her babe, she looked so excited!"

However, Light had somehow made her way to Squall's house, and was banging her forhead against the wall while Squall pretended she wasn't there and continued to surf the net. After fifty bumps on the wall, Squall wondered if he should intervene before she knocks herself out cold.

"What's up?" Squall asked.

Light bumped her head a few more times, then turned around, blinking, a red mark on her forhead that made Squall fight back a smirk. "I'm trying to get an idea." She replied.

"By banging your noggin against the wall?" he asked. "Any luck?"

Light thought for a long moment. "Maybe. Let's see, let me look something up?"

She scooted Squall over, who rolled away on his rolling chair and Light typed in Wedding expenses. She sucked in a breath, and Squall got out of the chair letting Light sit while Squall laid out on his bed, putting an earplug in and turning on his music.

"Wedding dresses eight hundred and ninety gil. That alone is 90% of my bill money." Light groaned, almost collapsing on the spot.

Squall watched the screen as Light hit the back button. "Hey, Lightning. There's seven ways to cut wedding costs." He pointed out, helpfully.

Light clicked on the link with a sliver of hope for her gil. "Save on invitations, cut back flowers, Save on venue...I could probably work through these, if Serah is willing to cooperate."

"I'm sure your sister will listen." Squall reassured. "I'm sure a wedding will mean alot more to her if everyone chipped in and helped. Everyone loves Serah, right?"

"Yeah." Light said in slight relief. "It's a no brainer on who's invited. Flowers at this rate we can just pick up and grab and collect. The venue could be right here in the village."

"Lebreau's a chef, Tifa's a bartender, Yuj is a fashion designer."

Light let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah...we can do this. It's not like I'm trying to be cheap. Just better, more meaningful alternatives."

"It's the new world, Farron." Squall informed. "You make do with what you got. And your lucky we happen to have people who are good at these things."

_**-Transition-**_

Sazh Katzroy was putting on the chocobo backpack onto Dajh who was practically skipping down the melting snow. "You want to stop by and say bye to Mr. Villiers and Ms. Farron?" Sazh asked his son.

"Uh-huh." Dajh nodded, grinning.

The two turned and knocked on the Villier's Residence door. Snow opened and grinned. "Hey!" They both said, hugging.

"How are you, Dajh?" Snow asked, mussing the six year old's afro.

Dajh grinned wider. "I'm good. Hi, Ms. Farron."

Serah waved politely as the father and son entered the house and took a seat at the table. "You're going to school or something?" Snow asked.

"Actually," Sazh responded, "the boy and I are taking a trip to Bodhum."

"Bodhum!?" Serah asked excitedly. "I miss Bodhum Beach!"

"Yeah, though we're not going to the beach." Sazh informed the pair. "We're going to check up on family."

"Family?" Snow asked.

"My sister in law." Sazh answered. "Dajh's aunt. She's got a few kids and well, you hear what's going in Bodhum. I thought we could check up on them, see how they are doing."

"You sure you want to bring Dajh?" Serah asked.

"I don't want to keep leaving my boy. Besides, it would be nice to have some family time. You know, family is the most important thing in the world."

"Yeah," Snow replied. "I hear you."

"Anyways, we better get going before it gets dark. See you guys."

"Did you say bye to Sis and Hope already." Snow said.

"No, I didn't see them. It's okay, I'll be back soon. Send them my love."

"Snow," Serah interupted. "Are you forgetting something?"

Snow rose and eyebrow then his eyes widened. "Oh!"

"I can't believe you forgot!" Serah exclaimed, hitting Snow on the arm and pouting.

"Forget what?" Dajh asked.

"We're getting married!" Serah announced.

Sazh seemed confused like Lightning did earliar, but then it sunk in. "Oh, you mean your planning it out now. That's great! When is it?"

"We don't know yet." Serah said. "Claire said she was going to think it over. But she's going to say yes. She always does."

"I am happy for you two." Sazh said. "Like I said, family is important. I am cheering you guys on."

"Thanks, Sazh."

"Are we coming to your wedding?" Dajh asked.

"Of course!" Snow replied. "Everyone was is going to be there."

"And I promise," Serah said, "I'll make you the ring bearer."

"A ring bearer? What's that?" Dajh asked.

"He's very important." Sazh informed his son. "He carries the wedding rings."

"Wow! Okay! That sounds like fun!"

"I'm glad you think so." Serah said with a smile.

"See you later." Sazh said.

_**-Transtion-**_

"Thank you, Morrigan." Fumiko said with a curtsy, carrying a basket full of foods.

"Fumiko, you do not have to bow." Morrigan informed the teenager "It's my job to sell you food items. Besides, I get your money for it." The dark haired woman narrowed her eyes at Hope who was too engrossed in making baby Urthemiel laugh.

"Your baby is so cute, Morrigan!" Hope cooed like a girl. "I just want to eat her up!"

"You buy her she comes with a free whicker basket and a large can of homemade broth, for the soup."

Fumiko's eyes widened, and Morrigan's narrowed even more.

"Tis a joke, girl!" Morrigan scolded.

"Right." Fumiko laughed nervously.

"Bye, bye, Miel." Hope said, in a 'cutesy voice'.

"Could you move along please, dear sir. You are scaring away the customers. And you are disturbing me with your feminine attributes."

Hope rolled his eyes and took the whicker basket from Fumiko as the two began to head back to the Villier's residence. "Could we stop by Lenora's Garage. I need to grab a few things."

"Of course." Fumiko said shyly.

The two entered the shop and Maqui looked up from his blueprint with a courteous smile. But then he froze when he saw Fumiko. Gadot exited from the garage with a booming voice that made the teenage girl jump. "Hey! Welcome to Lenora's Garage! What can I get you?"

"I need some cabling and crystal lens." Hope answered.

"You got it." Gadot said, "Just give me a minute and I'll get right back to you." Gadot responded, heading back into the garage.

Fumiko began to browse the shelves and that was when Hope noticed the glazed over expression on Maqui's face. The silver haired teenager grinned and leaned over so only Maqui could hear him. "_You like her_?" Hope almost sang.

Maqui's eyes widened and stuttered, blushing red. "N-n-n-no!" He almost squeaked.

Hope just continued to stare at his friend with a smug smile.

"I-I mean she's pretty." Maqui admited, rubbing the back of his neck, "And nice...and smells great."

Hope laughed. "You want me to talk to her?" He asked.

"No!" Maqui exclaimed. "You can't tell her!"

"So?" Hope asked. "Why don't you ask her out? Fumiko feels left out, and I don't think she wants to keep hanging out with just me."

"What if she rejects me. I always get rejected." Maqui said miserably.

"I don't think she will. It's about what you do on your date." Hope said. "Come on." He said, giving Maqui a nudge.

Maqui nervously wiped his hands on his pants, glanced back at Hope who gave him a thumbs up, and approached the ex-Soul Slicer.

Fumiko noticed him approach and almost froze. "Y-yes?" She asked nervously.

It was the most painfully awkward but adorable thing Hope has ever seen. They both stood there, looking like they were going to bolt right then and there. Maqui was beginning to stutter and the longer he did, the more anxious Fumiko looked.

Gadot exited the garage with the supplies and Hope put a finger to his lips, pointing towards the awkward teenagers. Gadot grinned and watched silently from the entryway.

"D-do you want to...go on a date?" Maqui finally asked.

Gadot and Hope were leaning in, anticipating her answer.

"A-a date?" She asked, her eyes flashing, intrigued. "S-sure! Yes!" She said, smiling brightly.

"Yeah?" Maqui said excitedly.

Fumiko nodded.

"Cool!" He said. "Do you want me to take you out somehwere or..."

"Uh..." She began to play with the hem of her dress furiously. "Um, why not you come over for dinner?"

"Sounds good!" Maqui said. "I'll see you then."

"Uh, okay!" Fumiko said, exiting the store happily.

Gadot rung up Hope's purchases and as the silver haired teen walked by Maqui, the two fist bumped.

_**-Transition-**_

Bartholomew was approaching the Villier's Residence when Snow barged out of his house almost running into each other. "Sorry, man." Snow said.

"Where are you headed in such a rush?" Bartholomew asked. "Is Serah alright?"

"Oh, she's great, super fine!" Snow responded. "We're just on a natural high right now."

Bartholomew rose his eyebrows, "What has you both in high spirits?" He asked.

"We're planning our wedding." He said happily.

Bartholomew looked...disapointed. "Oh, that's...wonderful news."

"Yeah, I was just about to go tell my guys now. Get started on planning our bachelor party." Snow laughed. "I'm just kidding." He continued laughing as he walked by Bartholomew.

The Council leader stood at a loss. Serah opened her door and saw Bartholomew standing there. "Bart?" She asked. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I...uh..." He trailed. He then slapped on a smile. "How are you feeling, Serah? Your pregnancy is going well?"

"Oh yes." She responded. "Yuna and I have been sitting down and looking at baby stuff. I can't wait until we find out it's gender. I hope it's a girl! So we can paint her room pink, and we can buy little dresses and..." Serah trailed off. "I'm really happy right now."

Bartholomew's face softened at that. "Good to hear it." He said. "How about I treat you to dinner. On me?"

"Sure, I will like that." Serah responded, letting Bartholomew lead her to Lebreau and Tifa's place.

_**-Transtion-**_

Sazh and Dajh were still on the airship to Bodhum. They hadn't even gotten into Cocoon yet.

Dajh was already bored.

Sazh felt really bad for Dajh, because everytime Sazh thought up a suggestion for his son to do, before he could voice them, he realized...

Dajh can't play videogames, or read a book. Well the latter he cannot do as of yet. He's still learning braille.

So Sazh had to really get creative on something that will engage Dajh.

Music was playing on the radio, but Dajh didn't seem interested in the song that was playing. As the chorus was beginning to come up, Sazh did what he will never do in front of anybody.

He sang. And he purposely rose a few octaves to match the young hip singer on the radio. Dajh snorted at his father's horrible singing.

Well, it wasn't horrible, but he did sound unneccesarily high pitched. And the way he was singing the words were very theatrical and this song that was meant to take seriously became a joke.

Dajh chimed in, not having known the lyrics to the song before, but just belted out the repetitive chorus. When the song was over, the father and son laughed. Sazh reached over and messed Dajh's afro in fatherly affection.

_**-Transition-**_

Snow was excited for the wedding. Truth be told, he was anxious and hadn't known why until now.

Serah was having a baby, but they still had six months left. A wedding is definitely something the couple is looking forward to.

Snow entered Lenora's Garage and was surprised to see only Gadot in the store. "Hey, big guy." Gadot greeted.

"Hey." Snow greeted back. "Maqui step out."

Gadot laughed. "You're not going to believe this, but our guy's going on his first ever date." He sniffled, wiping away a metaphoric tear. "They grow up so fast!" Gadot exclaimed.

Snow grinned. "I see love's in the air." The large blonde laughed. "We must be contagious."

"Oh ho ho!" Gadot said. "Do tell. Give the juicy details."

"Serah and I are getting married." He informed his bestfriend.

Once again, Gadot looked confused. "And you weren't before?"

"I mean we're planning our wedding now."

"Nice, man!" Gadot and Snow gave each other a high five. "I'm still your best man, right?"

"The best!" Snow promised. "Little Dajh is going to be our ring bearer, I'm sure Marlene is going to be our flowergirl. Lebreau and Vera are going to be bridesmaids, Sis is going to be the maid of honor!"

"Lebreau and Lightning are going to dress up...in dresses!? With their hair and make up done. Whoa, I hope I still recognize them!"

"Hey, are you forgetting who's going to really be the head turner?"

"Right, right. Your wife is going to be the beauty. Can't wait for that. So how are you going to pay for everything. Aren't you broke."

"What do you mean, I ain't broke."

Gadot rose an eyebrow. "Well I'm broke. Maqui's broke. So you must be broke too. We're not making much progress with this store. Er, don't tell Maqui I said that."

"Sis said she's going to help. And I'm sure once we tell Bartholomew he will find a way for Serah to have her dream wedding. I mean, I'm pretty sure half the village is going to pitch in and help. They all love Serah."

"Not all of them." Gadot informed him.

"Just Morrigan. She's probably not even going to come to the wedding. She'd probably melt if she even saw lace. At least someone like Lightning will tolerate it for a day for her sister's sake."

"Let's talk about this once you're sure on a date, man."

"Oh...it'll be soon."

_**-Transition-**_

The Katzroys finally arrived on Bodhum Beach. The sky was dark, seeming almost permaneant after all the Chaos concentrated there for so long. And it just gave off bad vibes. It felt like you were in a back alley at night time. Unsafe.

Even when they landed, the Guardian Corps were examining their airships and scanning for weapons. They almost confiscated Sazh's firearms.

"Wait," One soldier informed the other. "Leave it. He's probably going to need them, who knows."

That alone was a warning on how unsafe Bodhum was as of now.

And he brought his only son with him. Sazh reached for Dajh's hand and walked into town. They were only passing through Bodhum. But if it was this bad in what was once a vacation hot spot, then he could only imagine the condition his old neighborhood was in.

It was already a poor town. The "ghetto" as he used to refer to it. And he worried that coming here was a mistake. At least with Dajh.

Then he was already having second thoughts on seeing his sister in law, Felicia. The two were never on good terms. After his wife, Deja died, she was forced to take on the responsibility of a three year old Dajh, while Sazh just...more disconnected than he ever been even before Deja's death.

Then, when the L'Cie had come to Bodhum, he had came to see her with Lightning. It was embarassing having Felicia blurt out every single flaw Sazh was ashamed of in front of her. It just made him realize how terrible a father, no, a human being he was.

He stopped walking and Dajh halted his steps as well. "Daddy?" Dajh asked.

Chocolina kwehed, fluttering around Sazh's head.

When he sees her, what does he say? What will she say? What would she think of him bringing Dajh here.

Most importantly what will she say in front of Dajh? To him? He's a smart kid, you can't just talk about anything without thinking the boy was going to listen in and understand them.

"Lost?" A familiar deep raspy voice asked and Sazh looked up.

"Vincent!"

_**-Transition-**_

Later that evening, Maqui had approached Yuj at his store with the request of "I'm going on my first ever date! Fix me, Yuj!"

This provoked a laugh from Yuj and a curious squeal from Vera. "So who are you going out with?" She asked.

"Fumiko." Maqui answered as Yuj went into the back to find something for his best friend.

"Oh." Vera said with a raised eyebrow. "The new girl, with the pale skin, boyish hair cut, and the mousy voice?" She paused a moment with a thoughtful expression. "I could see that. Your both awkward."

"Er, thanks?" Maqui asked and Vera smiled like she did something helpful.

Yuj poked his head out from the doorway and beckoned Maqui to enter the changing room. He followed the blue haired man as Vera continued to sit at the counter, reading a magazine. "Let's see. I see the girl wears alot of light blues..." Yuj noted.

"Uh, yeah. You made her clothes." Maqui pointed out, staring at himself in the mirror with a face that said 'Oh Maker, did I look like this all day?'

"So, the best dates have the couple matching." Yuj said. "Did I ever give her that other dress..." He said more to himself. "I hope she wears it. Of course she'll wear it! Anyway, back to you!"

He began to rummage through boxes and hangers, he had so much clothes it was ridiculous. "What can you do about my face?" Maqui asked, nervously.

"Sorry. I'm a fashion designer, not a miracle worker. Whatever face the Maker blessed you with your stuck with. In other words your fucked dude."

"Ohh..." Maqui moaned, bnaging his head against the wall.

"No sweat. Your cute. You got that virginal nerd look. You actually remind me of an anime character. Now Gadot's an ugly mofo."

Yuj dove deeper within his closet.

"I remember when I was ugly. I was blonde, fleshy skin, no make up. It was a nightmare. But now..." He reappeared and struck a pose, leaning against the doorway and flipped his feathery blue hair. "Bitch, I'm fabulous!"

Maqui just stared at him, then noticed that Yuj finally found some clothes. "Are those for me?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." Yuj said helpfully. "I trust you can get your own undershirt. But here are some nice dark slacks and a cool blue flannel shirt. Oh, and lose the goggles. I went on a date with a guy who wore goggles on a date...he was the creepiest dude I ever met. And _I'm_ saying this."

Meanwhile, at the Villier's Residence, Fumiko exited her room wearing a blue turtleneck dress with white leggings and boots. "Hope, how do I look?" She asked shyly.

Hope glanced away from the pot on the stove and his jaw almost dropped. "Wow! Fumiko you look great!" He complimented.

Fumiko blushed. "Uh...thank you. What are you making?" She asked.

"Just some stew. That's all I could whip up. And don't worry, I used my own ingredients so Snow and Serah can still eat."

Fumiko sat at the table, fixing her hair. "I never been on a date before." She admitted. "I always was real shy and nervous talking to people. Especially boys."

"Well, you talked to me." Hope replied.

"Well yeah. You weren't intimdating like all boys are. You helped me. You're nice and sweet. You understand my feelings. I guess that's why I don't really see you as a guy."

A long pause followed after that as Fumiko continued in vain to get her hair the way she wanted. Hope stirred the pot with a calm demeanor.

But in the inside...he felt his blood run cold. It took him two whole minutes for him to register what she just said. "...you don't see me as a guy?" He finally said aloud with a blank expression.

Fumiko didn't notice this. "No, not really. I guess because your younger than me, shorter than me. Maybe even prettier than me."

"...And you see Maqui as one..."

"Yeah."

"...oh..."

Another long pause.

Then someone knocked on the door. "I think that's him!" Fumiko exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.

"Well, er, let me get out of your way then." Hope said, turning off the stove. "Stew's done." He got out the bowls and began to serve.

"Hey, Fumiko." Maqui greeted, wearing the clothes Yuj picked out for him. "I, er, am here."

"Yes...you are here." Fumiko said...the two looking around the room. "And I'm here too."

"Uh, yeah. There you are." He laughed, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants.

Hope manuvered around the blushing pair. "And I won't be here any longer so you two can enjoy your date." He patted Maqui on the shoulder. "You look good, dude." he said as he exited the house with his things.

"Thanks..." Maqui said, blushing harder.

_**-Transition-**_

Sazh and Dajh were dining at a rather nice restaraunt with Vincent. The six year old was digging into the food like he hadn't eaten in days. Sazh continued to eat his plate with his eyebrows creased in worry. Vincent watched this silently.

"You are here to see your family." Vincent asked.

Sazh nodded. "Yes. My sister in law and her children. They live just outside of town. After what happened the last time we were here, I never learned if they were okay."

"I see. What is her name?"

"Felicia Queen." Sazh informed the dark haired man.

"Felicia?" Vincent asked. "Tall, dark skin and long hair. Has several children."

"You've met?" Sazh asked.

"That' my Auntie!" Dajh piped up. "And my cousins. Shawn, Opal, Andre, Jacob, and Nia."

Sazh laughed to himself. "He's the only one who knows all their names. I don't even think his own mother knows which is which."

Vincent laughed a bit too. A low rumbling in the back of his throat with a considerate smile. "I have stopped by a few times even before Cocoon's Fall. Since she doesn't have a job I have to help out every once in a while. Nice woman."

"Yeah...she is very nice." Sazh said, his eyes downcast.

"My Aunt's the greatest." Dajh said. "She makes the best pies! I hope she makes some when we come. And Nia is my age, we used to play together with Jake."

Sazh remained silent for a moment as Dajh happily ate his food.

"It is getting late. Maybe the two of you should stay at my mansion for the night. You must be tired."

Sazh stared at the man across from him and Vincent nodded. "Thank you, Vincent." He patted his son on the head. "Dajh, tell Mr. Valentine 'thank you'."

"Thank you!" Dajh exclaimed, mouth full of food. Sazh nudged his shoulder to swallow then he tried again.

"You are always welcome." Vincent said. "Your son is well mannered. You taught him well."

"How big is your mansion?" Dajh asked.

Sazh gave an apologetic smile but Vincent didn't seem bothered by the child's curiousity.

"Well, well, well." A familiar blonde approached their table with some bimbo clinging to his arm. "What a small town this is. Didn't think I would see this old geezer tonight. You on a date with Valentine?" he asked.

The girl laughed like he told the funniest joke ever, obviously drunk, as well was Seifer.

"Hi." Dajh greeted politely.

Seifer stared down at the six year old like he just noticed he was there. "Hey, look, a little clone."

"Aw," The girl cooed, bending over and pinching Dajh's cheeks. "He's cute."

"Your're hurting my cheeks." Dajh whimpered.

"Kaley, let's go." Seifer said, staggering out of the restaraunt, dragging the girl with him.

"Does he still work for the Disciplinary Committee." Sazh remembered. "I remembered he tried to kill my friend."

"He was possessed by the Chaos." Vincent informed him. "As I was."

Before Sazh could ask a question...both Vincent and Sazh froze. A beeping noise.

"Is that your phone, Vincent?" Sazh asked.

"I thought it was yours."

It was coming from underneath the table. The beeping got louder and faster. And before anyone could register what was happening, Sazh and Vincent jumped out of their seats, Sazh grabbing his son getting ready to bolt while Vincent yelled out.

"There's a bomb!"

**Boom!**

The restaraunt blew up and the sounds of people screaming over the fire echoed throughout the town.


	2. Anti-L'Cie and The Golden Book of Etro

**After the Fall: The Thief**

His head swam, and he could faintly hear the sounds of sirens and people screaming and the crackling of fire. Dajh Katzroy took a sharp breath intake, trying to get the air back into his little lungs. Everything was hot, and his face was sweating.

He also felt a great weight on him and he struggled to push it off him. His tiny hands landed on a pair of strong shoulders, shoulders he had sat upon many times before. He gasped, and his eyes widened. His hands pushed the body until a thud could be heard on his left.

Dajh searched the body's face, trying to identify it. Too familiar, and his heart stopped when he felt something sticky on his fingers.

_"Please don't be blood..."_ Dajh begged as he smelt the substance.

Strong iron. It was blood. Dajh began to panick as he felt for a pulse, but the poor six year old didn't know where it was or how to find it. "D-daddy!" He panicked. "Daddy wake up!" He cried, grabbing a hold of the front of his father's button up trying to shake him awake.

His voice sounded faded against the loud sirens and people. "Daddy!" He cried louder, tears beginning to stream down his face. "Please don't die! Somebody, help! My daddy's hurt!" Nobody even glanced in the boy's direction. "Mr. Valentine?!" He cried out, but he had no idea if he was unconcious (or dead) as well.

"Please!" Dajh tried again, his voice going hoarse from all the screaming as he struggled to be heard. "My daddy! Daddy don't die! **Don't leave me alone!**"

**Some time later...**

Rygdea bursted through the Bodhum Hospital doors with Bartholomew, Snow, Light, and Hope in tow. They were moving so fast, Rygdea past the secretary and ended up taking a wrong turn.

Bartholomew stopped abruptly and Snow knocked him over and Light ran into Snow, while Hope jumped back in surprise.

The secretary rose an unamused eyebrow just as Rygdea began running back, breathing heavily. "Sorry, got carried away." He apologized, sheepishly.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked in a serious voice.

"We're here to see Sazh Katzroy." Bartholomew explained. "We heard on the news that he was-"

"Mr. Katzroy," The secretary began to rudely explain, "has family in his room right now. He does not need to be disturbed by you-"

"Mr. Estheim?" A small voice asked. Everybody glanced around the hall where Dajh was being walked by who Light recognized as Felicia.

"Dajh." Hope was the first to walk towards him.

"We are all family." Snow told the secretary, and she narrowed her eyes.

Dajh let go of his Aunt and let Hope hug him. "I'm so sorry about what happened." Hope said, as he was patting the six year old's back.

"How is he?" Light asked the woman, not caring about their last conversation and how it went. Right now she was more worried about her friend's health.

Felicia seemed to think the same thing and nodded. "He's still unconcious. But the doctor said that Sazh is going to be fine." She glanced down at Dajh who was being comforted by Snow, the large man on one knee so he was eye level with the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, there's not much room in there." She said.

"We'll make room." Rygdea said as he walked past. Everybody walked towards where Sazh's room was and...

There were five kids already in there, and Sazh in a hospital bed, eyes closed, breathing through a tube.

"Um, these are my kids." Felicia quickly said, seeming embarassed.

Snow decided to stay by the doorway, being the biggest out of everyone. Dajh and Hope entered the hospital room with Felcia. Hope helped the six year old on top of the foot of the bed so he could be closer to his dad while Felicia stood to the side of it.

Then the silver haired teenager sat inbetween the oldest daughter and middle son. Light sat by the window near Felicia, Bartholomew stood on the opposite side of the bed, checking the charts, and Rygdea stood in front of Snow.

"So what happened?" Snow asked.

Felicia shrugged, seeming already exasperated. "I don't know. Terrorist attack."

"We were eating dinner with Mr. Valentine, then we heard a beeping and everything..." Dajh trailed off, face stiff for a six year old.

"A bomb?" Light asked. "Why? Why would someone try to bomb you."

"Were they after Sazh?" Hope questioned. "Could it be the L'Cie thing?"

The sound of a strained groan followed by violent coughing erupted the silence. "Daddy?" Dajh said as Felicia tried to help her brother in law.

After the coughing fit, Felicia removed the tube from his mouth and the dark skinned man grabbed his chest, sounding like he was choking. When Felicia looked about ready to call a nurse, Sazh held a hand up and wheezed.

He then froze, seeming disturbed by all the people staring at him. "...some nap." He said, looking even more bewildered.

"Some nap!?" Felicia exclaimed. "Sazh, you almost died!"

"Felicia?" Sazh asked, glancing over in surprise. "What are you doing here? What are you all doing here? Where am I? What time is it? What happened?"

"Slow your roll, pops." Rygdea taunted as most everyone chuckled at Sazh's expense. "You're alive. You fu- survived a bomb explosion."

"A bomb explosion!?" Sazh exclaimed sitting up quickly. "Agh..." He groaned and Felicia forcefully sat him back down.

"Stop moving or you will make it worse!" She snapped.

"Wh-where's Dajh?" Sazh asked, ignoring Felicia.

"I'm here, Daddy!" Dajh said almost throwing himself at his father. The two embraced each other.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, daddy. Are you going to be okay."

Sazh snorted, "If I managed to wake up in a hospital bed after that, then, yeah, I think I'll be just fine."

A knock on the door interupted the moment and Vincent Valentine poked his head in. Snow and Rygdea stepped aside.

"There is no more room." Felicia snapped.

"Excuse me," Vincent said. "I was the man that was with the Katzroys when it happened."

Felicia looked even angrier. "Where the hell were you!? You just up and left my nephew and brother in law!"

"No," He tried to explain. "I was chasing after the ones responsible. Bartholomew, may I talk to you for a moment."

"Who did this to me?" Sazh coughed angrily. "I want names! Am I on any medication? I should be on medication. What kind of hospital is this!?"

Felicia unamusedly rolled her eyes at Sazh's crankiness.

Bartholomew excused himself and followed Vincent to a quiet and secluded part of the hallway. The dark haired man looked around wearily, like he was being watched. "What is it, my good man?" Bartholomew asked in respect.

"Remember the Disciplinary Committee?"

"Seifer." Bartholomew spat. "That sounds like him."

"I'm sorry. I should have known when he came to our table. It was foolish of me to now have been aware." Vincent continued.

"Do you know why he did this to you." Bartholomew asked.

"As I said, it is my fault. He was trying to kill me." Vincent approached Bartholomew so he wouldn't be heard. "He is still influenced by Chaos."

"But hasn't he been defeated."

A pause followed. "No." Vincent finally said. "He has not. And he is trying to break through. Seifer is out to get me because I am a traitor."

"You only joined Chaos to get information."

"So was The Disciplinary Committee. But chaos still corrupts them. Not only are they after me, but they are after this."

He pulled out a golden covered book. "Is this a Book of Etro?" Bartholomew asked.

"Not the kind you have ever seen before." Vincent continued to explain. "This book belongs to Cosmos. Given to her by Etro herself."

Bartholomew stared up in awe. Of course Chaos would want that. "It has spells that could summon him back, doesn't it?"

"Not intentionally, but yes. There are counter active spells that could rerelease Chaos himself. He is sending his people to find it and either destroy it or use it for evil. Cosmos feared of its discovery and had her right hand mage, Lulu hide it. She had given it to her in an attempt for her to also study it. But if this Book is being used, they could find it."

"But why do you have it?"

"After that, Lulu had the Temple of Etro in PalumPolum hide it. It was good until it became a little too obvious to even be considered a hiding spot anymore. It had to be out of the city. And since I was once in 'allegience' to Chaos, the people wouldn't suspect of me having it."

"But?"

"Fortunately, they are not aware I have it. Not yet, but if they succeed in eliminating me, they are most likely to find it."

"So you want me to hide it."

"It is only best it gets as far away from Cosmos as it can."

Bartholomew stared at the large hard cover and greatly valued book. "I know somebody who will know what to do with it. Somebody I can trust." He said, referring to a certain dark haired woman who now owns a grocery bazaar.

"Very good. I must leave. If I linger too long, somebody might catch up with me and you could all be in possibe danger. Do not, show the book to anyone except for you and your accomplice. Don't even mention it. As far as you know, it does not exist."

"Understood." Bartholomew said.

With a swoosh of hair and jacket, Vincent exited the Hospital with everyone watching him leave with bewildered expressions.

In the Hospital room, Felicia was practically screaming at her children. The youngest daughter was on the floor, crying and being dragged. "**Mommy no! I don't wanna go home!**"

"Nia, stop it! We are leaving right now!" She yelled at her daughter who responded by screaming and grabbing onto the bed. The other occupants in the room watched with wide eyes and were holding their breath.

"What's going on in here?" Bartholomew asked as he rushed back into the room.

Nia continued to cry and when the mom forced her on her feet she continued to stand crying and screaming, tears and boogers streaming down her face. "Shawn get your sister." She ordered her eldest son who, with his head down from embarassment picked the screaming six year old up and swiftly existed the room.

Felicia didn't say another word and left with the rest of her children.

"Er," Snow said. "They always like that?"

Sazh grumbled. "She's a single mother with five children."

"Where's her husband?" Hope asked innocently. When everyone gave him a look he blushed. "Never mind."

"I suggest we get a room in Bodhum for tonight then leave tommorrow." Bartholomew said.

"I want to stay with Daddy." Dajh said politely.

Light smiled down at this particular six year old. What Nia displayed was the reason why she hated children. But Dajh was definitely different. Respectful and polite, Sazh was certainly raising him right despite everything Felicia accused him of.

"Of course you do." She said. "If it would make you more comfortable Sazh," She volunteered, "I'll stay the night as well."

Sazh grinned up at the pink haired soldier. "Thanks, Soldiergirl." He said.

"You sure we can't make it back tonight?" Snow asked. "I feel bad for leaving Serah alone."

"It's just one night, Snow." Rygdea said. "Call her and let her know you'll be home first thing in the morning."

"Okay, then." Snow said as he exited the room with the rest following.

"Feel better, Sazh." Hope wished as he left with the other adults.

Sazh got comfortable.

"Did you eat?" Light asked.

Sazh shook his head. "I had pasta, before, you know."

"Need anything?"

"Could you ask a nurse if there is any pain medication or something. My chest feels like it exploded."

"Maybe because it practiclaly did." Light said as she pressed the 'Call Nurse' button. "You should be thankful your still alive. Nobody I ever known that was impacted like you were survived."

"Must be the L'Cie thing." He said. He then began to cough violently as a nurse walked in.

"What is it?" She asked rudely.

_"Does everyone that work here rude like this?"_ Light thought to herself, crossing her arms. "Does this patient have pain medication he could take, he said that he's uncomfortable.

"We already gave him the strongest medicine we could give. Nobody has ever survived a wound like that and there is nothing to do about that. Right now you should be trying to get some sleep."

"But I ain't tired, Nurse." Sazh complained.

"I'll give you something to knock you out." She snapped exiting the hospital room.

Sazh shook his head. "The service here is terrible. I remembered coming here when Deja gave birth and they were just as crotchedy. Thought it was probably a bad day or somethin'."

"How long are you in here?"

"Well, if I get a healer I could be out of here in no time and won't have to suffer through this."

"Why did you not have Hope do it while he was here?" Light asked curiously.

Sazh shrugged. "I wanted to, I was almost tempted. But Vincent told me not to do that here. Remember, Bodhum is still anti-L'Cie. The man literally had to seek out doctors he knew weren't, just to operate on me. You know, because my brand is smack dab on my chest. Hopefully I am well enough to bathe myself so no nurse sees me naked. Unless you know one of the guys is here to help me." He laughed. "It's a lose lose situation."

Light smirked. "You ate, right Dajh?" she reconfirmed with the six year old who nodded. "Well, I need some dinner. I'll be in the Cafeteria."

"Alright." Sazh said. "If I fall asleep before you get back..."

"I'll put Dajh to bed." Light said.

"Oh, before you go, could you turn the television on?"

Light picked up the remote and turned the television on. Sazh suggested switching the channel to some cartoon show about talking chocobos. She couldn't help but notice they look distingtly like the ones Dajh owned. Except there was a girl pink one in the bunch. And a red one, a brown one, and one with red streaks who was a bad guy.

**Back at the hotel **Bartholomew and Hope had to share a room while Snow and Rygdea were. "I'm gonna call my girl." Snow said as soon as they walked in.

"Alright, I'll be in the shower." Rygdea said already pulling his shirt off.

Snow dialed a number and it only rang two times before Serah picked up.

"_Where are you_!?" She asked worriedly.

"It's alright, babe." He said, "I'm at a hotel."

"_A hotel? Why are you at a hotel? Is everything alright_?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Sazh is in a Hospial though, but he's fine. We're just going to stay the night because it's late, and then I'll be back in the morning."

"_I'll miss you." Serah said. "And the baby does too_."

Snow smiled, picturing his future wife rubbing her belly. "I miss you two. And I'll be home."

"_Oh, by the way, I bought a wedding planning book. And I have been planning out everything. You want to hear_."

"Sure." Snow said, laying down on the bed, kicking his boots off.

"_When you guys mentioned Bodhum...it got me thinking. Why have the wedding here? When I can have my wedding back at home on the beach. It would mean much more to be in a place I was familiar with_."

"That sounds like a beautiful wedding, babe."

"_I want this wedding to be gorgous!" She sighed. "And if we get married at the beach, we can wear our bathing suits underneath our clothes and go swimming. Then the reception would be a beach party_."

"I like that!" Snow said in excitement.

"_And I decided on a date_!"

"What is it, babe?"

"_Fourth month, seventh day_."

"How far away is that?"

"_A little over a month and a half. I want this baby before the wedding_."

"Of course, babe, whatever you want."

"_Well, I should go, the baby needs her or his sleep. Good night. And I love you_."

"I love you too."

**Back at the the Hospital** Light was buying something from the vending machine. Since the cafeteria was closed. She hadn't realized how late at night it was. So she merely bought beef jerky and cheese with a soda.

When she returned to the Hospital room, she found Sazh knocked out with Dajh curled up beside him. The television was still on. Light sighed and turned the tv off, and picked Dajh up just as a nurse was walking by.

"Excuse me?" Light whispered loudly and the nurse, That same nurse, entered the room exasperately, probably off duty. "Where are your pillow and sheets?" She asked, quietly.

"In the door behind you." She snapped like it was obvious then rolled her eyes walking away.

Light flipped her off then set the sleeping Dajh on the couch. She took off his shoes and began to open the cupboard drawer.

A famliar chocobo chick flew out of Dajh's afro. "Chocolina?" Light asked. "How did you get in here? They don't allow pets in hospitals." She then paused. "...I'm talking to a chocobo."

Chocolina made a kweh sound and got comfortable on the nightstand inbetween the father and son. Light tucked the pillow underneath Dajh's afro head and placed sheets over his body, firguring he was already wearing alot for her to put a blanket over him. She didn't want him getting all sweaty in the middle of the night.

Light adjusted Sazh's bed so he was in a laying position and the tired older man didn't even stir.

"Lightning?" Dajh asked tiredly.

"Dajh, I thought you were sleeping?"

"Thank you." He said. "Thank you for staying with my daddy and me." he whispered, falling back asleep.

Light smiled warmly at the boy. Then she shyly came over and kissed his forhead.

Her stomach growled and she realized she was still hungry. She turned off the light and left the door cracked open so the lighting outside wouldn't disturb the Katzroys and she got comfortable on her chair, beginning to eat her small meal.

Her phone began to vibrate and she saw it was Hope. She kind of expected it. "Everything's fine Hope."

"_How did you know that was why I'm calling_?" he asked.

"Well you certainly weren't going to call me at the hospital about plants now were you?"

"_Are they still awake_?"

"No, they turned in when I got back from getting my dinner. Why are you still up?"

"..._I don't know. My dad fell asleep as soon as we got here. He's so old_."

Light snorted a bit at that. "So you called me because there was no one else to talk to."

"_No, I can tell Snow and Rygdea are still up, but I just wanted to check in. I was hoping to talk to Dajh. I know he's worried_."

Light watched the little boy sleep and realized he was making cute bubbling noises. She actually grinned at this. "He seems pretty fine to me."

"..._Dajh kinda does what Vanille did_." Hope brought up, his voice turning somber. It always did when he mentioned the pulsian natives who sacrificed their lives.

"What is it they do, Hope?" Light asked.

"_On the outside they smile and pretend everything is sunshine and butterflies. When really they are hiding their fear, their sadess, maybe even their anger. They don't want the people they care about to worry about them_."

Light remained silent.

"_Er, Vanille told me that. One night on Gran Pulse...I...kind of found her crying far away from the camp. She said she didn't want to cry in front of Fang because it would worry her. Maybe even make her mad. She...told me some things, that I had no idea she was going through. And here I thought she had no worries. She lived in her own personal bliss even during our run_."

Light had thought the same thing when she met Vanille. Some stupid girl who saw the world through a filter. It takes someone really strong to tuck away those feelings successfully and let them out when their alone. Light...let her feelings bottle up. And turns it all into anger. "Hope...have you ever seen Dajh cry?"

"..._no_." Hope paused. "But Snow has. Around the time we left to look for Morrigan, he found him alone in the chocobo corral, crying. When he asked what was wrong...Dajh never told him.

"Why did Snow tell you this?"

"_He thought since I was closer to Dajh's age, and because he sees me as an older brother figure to him, that maybe Dajh would tell me_."

"Did he?"

"..._no...he denied it...then smiled_."

Light sighed, tossing the last bite of jerky in the trash.

"_I'm sorry, didn't mean to get like that_."

"Your dad knows what's going on?"

"_Most likely. But he's not going to tell me. Light, when we leave, I don't think we should come back here. Bodhum has too many corruptions. Not alot of fond memories_."

"You're telling me." Light agreed. "I used to live here."

**The next morning...**

Light was awakened to someone sitting in their lap, singing to themselves while playing with her hair. She then heard Hope whispering her name.

Her eyes snapped open ready to throw Hope off of her, only to realize it was actually Dajh that was on her lap while Hope was laying comfortably on the couch playing on his phone with a smirk.

Dajh laughed and Light ddid a fake laugh and threw the pillow at Hope's face who began to laugh even harder.

"Hey, kids, no fighting." Sazh said calmly, Light had thought the older man was still asleep.

Light rubbed her eyes and stretched looking around. "It's just you?"

"Yeah, Rygdea took my dad and Snow home."

Light froze. "They left us here."

"Cheer up, Soldiergirl, it could be worse. At least you have my boy and I." Sazh said a little too happily.

Sazh must have finally gotten his pain medications. "But it would be nice to get a shower in and actually eat breakfast."

"Don't worry, Light." Hope said digging into his pockets, "My dad left me the hotel room in case I needed it. The shower's great."

"Thanks." Light said. "I'll be back."

"Hold on, Light, Dajh needs to eat too. We'll go with you." Hope said, taking Dajh's hand.

"We'll be right back, Daddy."

"I ain't goin' nowhere." Sazh said with a smile, taking the remote in his hands and switching the channel to some documentary that was on.

Light led the kids to the cafeteria and let Hope order (since he insisted on paying for all three of them) Light decided to pick out a seat while Dajh told Hope what he wanted and sat down with Light.

The pink haired soldier felt odd in the company of Dajh, who remained silent.

**In Oerba**

After Bartholomew and the rest of them returned to Oerba, Snow rushed home to his future wife. Bartholomew and Rygdea headed to Morrigan's shack. She was just leaving for work, and she glanced at the pair with a raised eyebrow.

"You have returned. What has become of the L'Cie?" She asked actually sounding a bit concerned for Sazh's wellbeing.

"He's recovering at a Hospital in Bodhum." Bartholomew explained. "My son and Sergeant Farron as well as Dajh are with him."

"I warned the man," Morrigan muttered, glancing down at the baby sitting comfortably in the baby carrier in front of her and Urthemiel strained her head to look up at her mother. "Bodhum is not kind to L'Cie. And now he's being taken care by them. What has happened."

"I have a favor, Morrigan." Bartholomew said.

"Do you now?"

"Feast your eyes on this." Rygdea said, taking the book out of it's hiding place and showing Morrigan.

"IS this your way of trying to convert me to your religeon?"

Bartholomew began to explain to Morrigan (and Rygdea) the same thing Vincent told him.

"Hm," Morrigan said after a while. "Intriguing. And you figured I would be able to hide this book from them?"

"I'm pretty sure you got alot of things hidden away somewhere, some time if your a time travelor or something." Rygdea rambled. "Or in another dimension because I'm sure you can do this too."

Bartholomew ignroed Rygdea. "You think you could."

Morrigan smirked and accepted the book. "I'll see what I can do."


	3. Different Viewpoints

**After the Fall: The Thief**

**AN: I apologize, this chapter is rather short and uneventful, but after what has happened so far, it's best if this chapter took a breather.**

Crowds surrounded Eden Hall with picket signs and throwing eggs and shouting. The Imperial soldiers tried to tame the rallying crowd, but the people continued to protest against what had happened to Sazh. "L'Cie Bashing" they called it.

"These people saved our lives." One man informed a newscaster. "If something were to happen to them, who will protect us?"

"Bodhum is an awful enviroment for our heros." Another woman said.

Larsa watched from the window in his older brother's office at the crowds with a thoughtful expression. The news was on a low volume in the background as Vayne sat patiently as Beatrix paced the room with her arms crossed.

"How could the Primarch allow something like this to happen to the L'Cie?" a woman asked and a group of people cheered in unison. "They should be treated like kings and queens."

"L'Cie don't deserve that kind of respect?" One man argued. "They are not royal, they may have saved us **once**! But they are the reason our last Primarch is dead and Cocoon fell!"

"Our last Primarch needed to step down!" Another man countered.

"Chaos didn't rule the planet when our last Primarch was around. The L'Cie brought those pulsian **beasts** to our city to kill us all!"

The two parties began to fight and a bunch of Imperial soldiers had to break it up. It turned violent very fast, and Beatrix shut the television off, tossing the remote on Vayne's desk angrily.

"These L'Cies are more trouble than they are even worth!" Beatrix argued.

Larsa faced the new second in command, hands behind his back. "What are you talking about, Beatrix?" He asked, circling around the desk. Vayne continued to sit with his face in his hands, elbows propped up. "Somebody in Bodhum terrorized a restaraunt because a L'Cie was inside."

"Is that really the reason?" Vayne asked, standing up. Larsa and Beatrix gave their attention to the older brother and Primarch respectfully. "Something seems off with the coarse of action this 'Disciplinary Committee' enforced. How would they have been able to act so fast when Mr. Katzroy was only in town for two hours. Nobody else knew he was coming."

Larsa and Beatrix exchanged a look of consideration.

**Back at the Hospital**

"You have everything, daddy?" Dajh asked, as Sazh gathered up the rest of his personal belongings.

"Don't worry, kiddo." Sazh said patting his six year old son's back. "Everything's good."

"Let's mosey, then." Rygdea confirmed as he lead Sazh, Dajh, Light, and Hope out of the Hospital Room.

"Hope you enjoyed your stay." Hope muttered to Sazh as they passed the crotchedy secretary.

Sazh hummed with narrowed eyes. "My favorite part was that mushroom soup. Tastes like poison."

"Well, now you're on your way home." Light reassured her friend. "And you were only in the Hospital for two nights."

"Yeah, good to be home." Sazh sighed as the group exited the Hospital.

Hope noticed the looks they received as they walked with Sazh all the way to the airship deck. Glares and scowls were thrown their way, and he even saw a mother hold back her two children like they were a walking plague.

"I knew we weren't liked here..." Hope whispered to Light, "but this is ridiculous."

"We need to hurry." She urged the rest of the group as they practically fast walked to the deck.

They were almost there. Two rather big guys and a wispy little girl approached them with no nonsense aura around them. The airship was behind them

Light clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Sazh, keep Dajh back."

The dark skinned man did not argue and nudged his son behind him, the six year old clinged to his father silently as Light, Hope, and Rygdea walked towards the thugs, their hands at their sides in case they need to unsheathe their weapons.

"You are them L'Cie." The girl pointed out, eyeing Sazh.

"What of it?" Light said. She decided to not deny it. It wasn't like everyone wasn't exploiting them to the entire world. Mostly everyone knew who they were at this point.

"You don't belong here." The biggest guy threatened, and Light subconciously and protectively stood closer to Hope. "Go back to the hell down below."

"Great!" Hope squeaked from behind the stoic Light. "That was just where we were headed so excuse us-"

"Hold it!" The other man barked. "These L'Cie can't leave alive. You know how much the Disciplinary Committee is willing to give to have their heads. Even the runt cowarding behind his daddy."

Dajh whimpered at that and Sazh held his son protectively, anger flashing before his eyes.

"You really think we won't go without a fight?" Light asked.

"You don't know who you're messin' with." Rygdea added, pulling out a gun. The thugs did so as well, and as a reflect the rest of the L'Cie unsheathed their weapons.

"Dajh, get to cover!" Sazh told his son.

"No, Sazh!" Hope ordered his older friend. "You're recovering. You stay with Dajh."

"But-"

"Do as he says, Sazh!" Light quickly ordered as the thugs came charging.

Sazh didn't have time to argue and hurried to where his son was.

Light twirled away from the head guy then smacked him upside the head with the back of her hand. The man stumbled then growled, charging towards her. She casted lightning magic and he yelped in terror, swatting away the sparks.

The others froze. "Their demons!" The girl screamed, and the lead guy began running towards Hope. The silver haired teenager jumped away from the musclebound man as he began shooting blindly.

Rygdea grabbed the man's arm and the large head guy head butted him. The Calvary leader was seeing stars, and Light saved him by shooting the side of the thug's temple.

The last female fled the scene screaming and Light was about to shoot her down, but Hope quickly grabbed his mentor's arm, reassuring her that it would not be necessary. Everyone put away their weapons.

"We need to go." Hope panicked as Sazh and Dajh came out of hiding. "Like right now."

"Rygdea, man." Sazh called out to the disoriented Calvary leader. "You alive?"

"OH GOODNESS!" Rygdea howled and Dajh shushed him.

"What if there's more of them!" The six year old exclaimed.

"We gotta move!" Sazh said, "Dajh, get in the airship."

Light and Hope got on either side of Rygdea and carried him to their escape.

"Look!" One of the civilians outside screamed as a group of people began rushing to where the two large men laid dead. "Those L'Cie are killers!"

Light recognized the girl as the one who had fled earliar. "Time to go. They'll try something."

Sazh began to start up the airship and began flying away from the deck as something fiery began flying their way!

"Look out!" Hope screamed and the airship began to shake as one of the engines was beginning to catch fire.

"Oh shit!" Rygdea exclaimed, eyes wide. "What are we gonna do! What are we gonna do!"

"We can make it to Oerba! Call the village, it's not going to be a safe landing!" Sazh ordered somebody.

Light began making the call, the alert echoing throughout the airship. Dajh snuck into the background throughout the commotion.

**Oerba**

Some time later, Bartholomew finally received the call. Amodar handed the phone to the Council leader, and he left the stand in the middle of a meeting. Amodar took over as the rest of the villagers exchanged looks of confusion.

"What is it? Are you coming home?"

"_Bart, some things have happened_." Light informed the Council Leader. "_One of our engines have been blown out, I don't think we'll be able to land safely_."

"But what about-"

Light cut him off. "_You need to get the villagers out of the way. We're almost there_!"

The phone cut off and Bartholomew froze. But then he snapped into action and took his place back on the stand. "May I have your attention please." He said, his voice quivering a bit. He cleared his throat, and Amodar watched him with an expectancy. "Sazh Katzroy is on his way home."

The crowd cheered happily.

"However." Bartholomew continued as the joy tone down. "As most of you may know, Bodhum Beach, is not exactly a fan of ours. More specifically the L'Cie. Which is what caused Mr. Katzroy's injury."

Murmurs rumbled within the villagers and Amodar barked at them for them to listen.

"We need to do a quick, emergency evacuation. The airship has been attacked and one of the engines has been blown. So please, gather as many people as you can and get across the bridge. SINGLE FILE!" He added as everyone began to panick.

"You go get Serah!" Amodar assured Bartholomew. "I got the rest of them."

The Lieutenant patted the Council Leader on the back, urging him to go as everyone began to make their way to the bridge.

**Airship**

The alert was getting louder, and it got to the point nobody could stop the descending of the airship. "I got nothing!" Sazh exclaimed as he began clutching his chest, having strained too much, trying to keep the airship airbourne.

"We gotta jump!" Rygdea informed the rest.

"Jump?" Light questioned.

"We're almost at Oerba, it'll just be a short walking distance. A day, maybe!" Sazh informed, coughing.

"Do we have any parachutes?" Light asked as Rygdea began searching the emergency kit.

"There's only two!" Rygdea exclaimed.

"Two!?" Hope cried over the alert. "How are the five of us supposed to jump with only two parachutes?"

Light began thinking really fast for a solution. "I got it. Hope, get Dajh. Sazh, there is no hope in saving this airship. Grab one of the parachutes and go with Rygdea."

Hope went into the back room and knocked on the door. "Dajh?"

No answer.

Hope began to panick and opened the door, the large metal door swinging open and scaring Dajh. The silver haired teenager noticed tears streaming down Dajh's face. "It's okay!" Hope reached out for the six year old.

The airship began lurching forward and the six year old flew against Hope. The two of them landed against the controls, Hope taking the blow. Light glanced at the two worriedly, but the teenager gave a thumbs up, letting her know he was alright.

"Take care of my boy now." Sazh warned Hope as Rygdea began to buckle the two up.

Light tossed the parachute towards the kids. "Rygdea, Sazh. Go! Trust me! I know what I'm doing."

Sazh glanced back at Dajh worriedly, but trusted the soldier in keeping everyone safe. He hasn't doubt her yet. The two men jumped, screaming on the top of their lungs like girls.

Hope buckled Dajh and him up. "Light, come on. You can..." he saw Light approach the open door _without_ a parachute. "Lightning! What are you doing!?" He exclaimed, freaking Dajh out.

"Trust me, Hope." Light repeated herself over the alert. "When you see my crystal, slice it open with your blade. If you don't do it time-"

"I know what will happen!" Hope said.

Light nodded then fell backwards. Hope quickly appoached the door as Light called for Odin. She threw the crystal and it quickly flew up. "Hang on, Dajh." Hope whispered to the six year old who tightened his grip around Hope.

Hope had his boomerblade out and jumped forward. He went for the slice...

...and missed.

"Shit-I mean crap!" He swore. "Hold on, Dajh!" He repeated.

"I am!" Dajh cried into Hope's shirt.

Hope turned around and threw his boomerang. This was the last chance. "Come on, come on!"

The boomerang hit it's target and the rose petals shot out as Odin emerged.

He dove for Light's rescue, and just as the pink haired soldier hit the ground, Odin was already waiting with open arms and caught her.

Light gasped, having not expected it to work. She looked up at Odin and smiled.

Sazh and Rygdea have landed nearby and Light could see Hope having already pulled the parachute. The boomerblade clattering on the ground. The dark skinned man looked up at his son with a sigh and Rygdea came running towards Light as Odin shifted into his gesault mode.

"Sazh," Light began. "You and Dajh get to the village on Odin. Rygdea, Hope, and I are gonna walk."

"You sure you don't want me to send back help?" Sazh asked.

"Don't worry about us, man." Rygdea informed him. "Your boy's been through enough. He needs to get home."

Hope and Dajh finally landed and the silver haired teenager released the six year old as Sazh ran towards his son. "Hey, you alright?" He asked him.

Dajh nodded with a small smile. "I'm alright."

"Were you scared?" Sazh asked as Odin slowly approached the two.

Dajh shyly smiled and shrugged. "A little."

Sazh rubbed the top of his head and hugged him. He then picked him up and carried him to Odin, mounting him. "Be safe kids." He told the three. "And thanks for everything."

Rygdea, Light, and Hope waved as the two trotted towards Oerba Village.

**Oerba**

Bartholomew banged on Snow and Serah's door. The large man opened with bleary eyes. "What's going on?" Snow asked.

"It's an evacuation." Bartholomew quickly informed. "The two of you need to get out and get over the bridge as quickly as possible."

"What's happening?" Serah asked as she exited the bedroom.

"Baby, we gotta go." Snow grabbed his fiance's hand and exited the house.

They saw the incoming airship. "Quickly!" Bartholomew lectured.

"Come on!" Snow told Serah as they ran.

"Over the bridge!" Tifa called out to the last people.

"There's no more room!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Everyone back up!" Amodar barked at the people in the back.

"It's too late!"

The airship crashed in the middle of the village. Snow shielded the startled Serah from the intrusion.

Once the airship had settled, Snow went to put out the fire.

Sazh and Dajh had also arrived. "Is everyone alright?" He asked.

"This airship crashed!" Serah informed them as everyone slowly began to come back.

The villagers began to return to Oerba, and Yuna walked Sazh and Dajh home. Odin was dismissed.

Bartholomew looked around for his son and Rygdea. "Did they not come back with them?" He asked Amodar, who was going to check up on the airship with Maqui and Vaan.

**That Night, Outside of Oerba**

Light saw that the village was still a long walk, and they wouldn't be able to keep going on in the night. Everyone was getting exhausted.

Rygdea started a fire and Hope was cooking some emergency food. It smelled pretty good and Light decided to sit down with the others for dinner.

As Hope was serving everyone their meal, Light noticed the Calvary leader watching her with a questionable expression. "What!?' Light almost snapped, making Hope jump and about to drop Light's plate.

Rygdea blinked at her. "Nothing. I just got a question. I was curious."

Light remained silent and took a bite out of her meat.

"I didn't know that you can get those...summons things to...well, lend them to other L'Cie."

Light shrugged at that. "Sazh doesn't have his Eidolon back. I didn't think it was going to work. But I just asked Odin and he did as I said."

Rygdea nodded. "They made it back?"

"Yeah, they did." Light replied, not looking up from her plate.

Rygdea finished his plate in no time and laid out underneath the stars, going to sleep.

"I wonder what triggers our summons?" Hope asked after Light began finishing her plate. "I mean, when we first became L'Cie...during times of despair did they come. And we had to fight them. But when yours and Snow's came back, you didn't have to fight them again...but they came rather...randomly. Right?"

Light sat down the plate and rested her elbow on her raised knee. "When I first summoned Odin since Cocoon's Fall, it was when the Village was attacked by the Imperial soldiers. Snow's was around the time we were in the caves for Cosmos."

Hope scooted closer to Light. "So, they return when we need them most."

"I suppose. Let's get some sleep." She told the silver haired teenager.


	4. A Wedding in Bodhum?

**After the Fall: The Thief**

"Good morning, kupo!" Lebreau announced as she entered Sazh and Dajh's bedroom with a pot of soup.

"Good...hey, Chef." Sazh groaned as he sat up. Dajh whined and smothered himself in the blankets and pillows. "What time is it? The sun's not even out. What do ya mean by morning?"

Lebreau grinned down at the dark skinned man and opened the pot. The aroma hit Sazh and Dajh like a train, and even the six year old child was more alert as they hummed in unison. "Now this is soup!" Sazh said.

"Dajh, do you want a bowl. There's plenty of it." Lebreau offered.

"Yes please." He said politely as Lebreau went to their kitchen. Amodar then entered the bedroom with a rather loud yawn.

"Now that's something I would not mind waking up to." Amodar said with a rub of his stomach.

"You can have some!" Sazh said in a teasing tone. "The Chef made it specially for me so I can get better and out of bed! I can't be sittin' around all day. There's stuff that are needing to be done!"

"Calm yourself, Katzroy." Amodar said as Lebreau returned with bowls. "You'll be out and about before you know it. And sit back." He almost shoved the dark skinned man back, his head hitting the back of the bed.

Chocolina leaped out of his afro and began flying towards the soup. Lebreau caught the chick before she got in. "Be careful there, little one. You almost turned into boiled chocobo." She told the chick and set her down next to Dajh on the bed.

Chocolina yelped and crossed her wings in disapointment. "Ah," Amodar patted the chick roughly. "Don't be so upset little chick. I'll share with ya."

"Are the others coming back today?" Lebreau asked as she handed the bedridden man his bowl.

"Should be." Sazh said. "Probably be here when it's _actually __**morning**_." He emphasized and Lebreau smirked in his direction.

"Has Serah and her fiance come to see you yet?" Amodar asked as he took a gulp of the soup.

"Well Snow had saw me at the hospital that one time. If you mean since I got back. No I haven't seen either of them. Hopefully they come to see me, because I would come and see them if I hadn't been told I'm not allowed out of bed."

**Later that morning**...

Everyone was back to their normal schedule. Dajh was in school, Amodar was at the Proper, which left Sazh in bed watching the Cocoon News.

"They still goin' on about Bodhum?" he muttered to himself as he ate his second helping of his soup.

Getting bored he began flipping the channels. A cooking channel, he figured he shouldn't linger there long or else he would start to get cravings. (Plus, they seem to love Chocobo meat, and he was being courteous to his little fluffball who was swimming in her own bowl of soup.)

That stupid show Dajh seems in love with was also on, and he was quick to switch to the next availiable thing.

Which was a reality show. "_Howdy y'all_!" A familiar woman took up the screen. "_It's Ruby here, bringing you reality tv. Welcome to Matchmaker_!"

"They call this television?" Sazh groaned. He then heard a heavy knocking on the door. "It's open!" He called out.

"Sazh, it's us!" Snow answered from the other end of the door.

"**I said it's open**!" Sazh yelled louder, since Snow didn't seem to have heard him.

The door finally opened and Serah entered the room, carrying a bulky book in one hand and holding her swollen belly with the other. "Hey, sweetheart." Sazh greeted as Serah leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "How are you and the baby?" he asked.

She set down her book and rubbed her belly as Snow entered. "Feeling much better. I am not getting as nauseous and I'm getting some energy back."

Sazh patted the side of the bed to make room for the pregnant woman. "What are you watching?" She asked curiously as Ruby interviewed a young man with a cocky attitude and two unrespectable women clinging to either side of his arm.

"Nothin'." He quickly answered shutting off the television. "I'm dying in here you guys. There's nobody to talk to. Nothing to do. I need to get out of here!" Sazh complained, stretching.

Serah and Snow shared a smile. "We have something that might cheer you up." Snow said.

Serah began to giggle. "We called Vincent Valentine." She said, and Sazh sat up at this in curiousity. "He says, we can rent Lebreau's old bar for the wedding reception."

"The wedding reception?" Sazh asked. "Then...you're wedding is going to be in Bodhum?"

"Yeah!" Snow confirmed as he sat next to his future wife and handed the book to Sazh. "On the Beach. Serah's going to have her dream wedding. Don't worry, with our friends helping us we won't have to worry about expenses."

It wasn't the expenses Sazh was worried about. Bodhum Beach is highly concentrated in Chaos activity, Sazh was just injured there. Did these two kids not realize how unsafe it is? How could Vincent even allow this without even trying to talk either of them down.

**Later...**

It was around lunchtime when Lightning and the rest finally returned to Oerba Village. Everybody else was still on about their day. All was well. Since it was rather late in the day, Hope decided to go see his dad.

Rygdea went with him. Something about having important business with the man. Light approached Sazh's house first, making sure he was alright.

She was surprised when Snow answered the door. "Sis!" He said in surprise, picking her up in a bear hug.

"Who said it was alright for you to pick me up?" Light groaned as she began hitting his back for him to set her back on her feet.

As Snow let her go, she saw her younger sister poke her head out from the bedroom and approach her. "Serah!" Light gasped as the two sister embraced.

Sazh waved at Light from his bed, holding a bulky book in his lap. "How are you feeling?" She asked Sazh, entering the bedroom.

"Been better." Sazh responded.

"We cheered him up, though." Snow said.

Sazh face tightened as he gave a straining smile. "Yeah...tell your sister..." Sazh said.

Light's heart dropped at Sazh's reaction to the much too happy couple. She glanced down at the wedding planner in Sazh's lap and turned it right side so she can read what was written. "Bodhum?"

"Yeah, Claire!" Serah cheered. "We're getting married on the Forth month and seventh day on Bodhum Beach!"

Light didn't react at first. "That gives us less than two months to plan an entire wedding."

"That's why I want the three of us to go to Bodhum and..."

"Serah!" Light exclaimed, but Sazh stared the soldier down and mouthed 'Calm down'. She took a deep breath. "Sazh and Dajh were _attacked_ in Bodhum. As well as Rygdea, Hope, and I just getting out of there." She informed her younger sister.

"But Claire," Serah said matter of factly, "We just want to get married there, it's not going to cause much harm."

"They are not going to see it that way." Light lectured. "Everyone there hates L'Cie! They will try to kill you if you go. What is wrong with having the wedding here? It's inexpensive and you got friends that can help you."

Serah lowered her gaze in disapointment. "But Bodhum was my home. It's not fair that I can't go there for my wedding. A wedding is the most important day in a girl's life and I want it to be special. I don't like it here, and I want the wedding to be the one from my dreams!"

Light sighed, standing up and placing her hands on either side of Serah's shoulders. "I know you do. I get that. But we just can't afford it."

The younger Farron pursed her lips then swiftly exited the house. Snow glared at Lightning. "What?" She exclaimed.

The large man shook his head and followed his future wife. Lightning glanced back at Sazh for an indication that she said the wrong thing. The dark skinned man was awkwardly watching the television. "Wow, those folks are tan as hell." He commented offhandedly. "They look like marinated meat. And they say they want a real man...look at them!"

Light watched the television with him then scoffed. "They forgot the part where everyone there has corrupted thoughts and want to kill all the L'Cie and pulsians." Light muttered as Ruby waved at the camera. "She doesn't come across as odd to them."

Sazh patted the seat Serah was just occupying. "Everyone loves Serah, even the people in Bodhum who claim to hate anyone who has anything to do with them."

"Maybe, but what about Snow? They'll try to shoot him on their wedding day most likely. And money's tight right now. With this baby coming. I can't do a wedding. At least not now. Can't they wait another year or two?"

Sazh shrugged. "They are young and in love. They want to do everything now! Someday you'll be that way."

Light snorted in amusement. "Yeah right. No thanks, I'll pass."

Sazh scrunched his face up. "Yeah...I don't see you as the lovey dovey type. Or...romantic."

The soldier rolled her eyes at the man. "I don't want her to get married in Bodhum. I'll try to give her the dream wedding she always wanted here."

"You know you could ask Vayne or Cosmos for help. I'm sure they'd be happy to oblige and give up their palaces for both wedding and reception. Perhaps pay for it all-"

"No!" Light snapped, standing up. "I knew the day was going to come when Serah was going to get married. Just as Serah's dream was to get married and...stuff. Mine was to be the only one helping plan her wedding. The other villagers can help then and there, but if Cosmos or that Primarch helped, who do you think Serah will be thanking?"

Sazh stared up at the soldier in surprise. "Alright, but how do you know Serah won't go to them first?"

Light froze like an ice cube, and when Sazh was about to poke her arm to make sure she was alive, she sprinted out the door and ran all the way to Snow and Serah's house. She didn't even knock and barreled through the entrance. "Stop!" She blurted and her younger sister looked up from her tissue, having been crying. "I'll help you plan your wedding! All of it!"

"What?" Serah whispered as her older sister knelt down beside her on the couch.

"We may not be able to have the wedding in Bodhum, but we will definitely have the greatest wedding ever. Anything you want, I'll get it!"

Serah lightened up a bit at that. "Honest?"

"Yes. I promise, I will get anything you ask!"

"Er, Sis?" Snow (surprisingly) was able to forsee that this promise of Lightning's could not end well.

"Okay, it's a promise!" Serah cheered, throwing her arms around her sister and gave her a tight hug.

"Yeah, Sis, that's a promise. You can never break a promise." Snow warned Light, the soldier just rolled her eyes at him as she enjoyed her sister's embrace.


	5. Wedding Dresses & Double Weddings?

**After the Fall - The Thief**

"M'lady." Lulu entered Cosmos's private quarters with a bow. "The Primarch is here to see you."

Cosmos uncharacteristically blew her breath. "Very well." She sighed, standing up from her bed, closing her book.

Lulu smirked at this. "I take it you were expecting him."

"Unpleasantly." Cosmos replied as she gracefully walked past her right hand lady. She flew down the stairs, slightly hiking her gown so she wouldn't trip, Lulu miming her movements.

Vayne was waiting patiently downstairs, speaking to Shelinda, and the priestess was blushing like mad. Cosmos cleared her throat, and Shelinda almost dropped the tea she was holding. "Oh-oh, M'lady!" She stuttered. "Uh, h-here's the Primarch. I'll...be going now!"

She high tailed out of the palace like she did something wrong. Maybe she did, even Cosmos wasn't too sure what is acceptable of a priestess of Etro. "Vayne." She greeted like a mother welcoming her child back home. "What is it that you need?"

He eyes Lulu like she wasn't supposed to be there, but still smiled. "Do you mind if we speak privately, Cosmos?" He said.

Cosmos nodded. "Lulu, why don't you see Ser Beatrix to the kitchen."

The Primarch's right hand woman glowered. "Yes, take a break, Beatrix, you work much too hard."

She groaned. "Very well, Your Emminence." Lulu and Beatrix headed towards the kitchen as Cosmos wrapped her arms around Vayne's arm, leading him to the Dining Hall. It made it more apparent how tall Cosmos was, still having to look down on the grown Primarch. So far the only men who have actually appeared to be _taller_ was Snow Villiers.

"Now, Vayne." She repeated, "what is so important that you needed to come all this way?" She asked, sitting down across from him, and placed her elbows on the table, leaning into her hands.

Vayne folded his hands over the table with a serious expression. "I know you know of the Book of Etro."

Cosmos nodded. "Yes. I do know of the Book. Shelinda and Baralai talk about it almost every week."

"Where is it?"

Cosmos lowered her gaze. "I am afraid I do not know. I won't ever lie to you, Vayne." She said, looking up at the Primarch.

Vayne's expression softened a bit, but they also held disappointment. "How could you not know where that Book is? It is your Book. It belongs to you."

Cosmos shrugged, it seemed odd for an important figure such as Cosmos to do such a simple gesture. Vayne seemd to have had and idea, and stood up. "Well, thank you anyway, Cosmos."

"Wait, do you not want brunch?" She asked politely.

"I'm afraid I am going to arrange a stop somewhere."

**Oerba Village**

"How's this?" Yuj asked, holding up a sketching of Serah's wedding dress.

Light examined it in consideration. "How much to do something fancier?"

Yuj chuckled. "Lightning, you do not have to worry about the price with me. I will give you a quality wedding dress for your sister at a reasonable price. What exactly do you have in mind?"

"I remember Serah always talking about the skirt part being almost like a ball gown like this..." She accepted the pencil from Yuj and lightly sketched around the waist part. The picture was slowly resembling a princess from a fairy tale.

"I see..." Yuj said in intrigue. "yeah, that seems more fitting for her. How about, for her hair, we give her crown one with flowers all around that. That won't cost anything now that we live in Gran Pulse."

"Serah would like that." She said. "I'll go talk to her." Light exited Yuj's shop with the the fashion book.

"Let me know what she thinks." Yuj said with a grin and wave.

Vera watched silently in the background. "Maybe Serah should go to Eden for her wedding dress."

Yuj snapped his neck at her like she just spoke blasphemy. "You are funny, Vera. Serah deserves her dress made by moi! It's cheaper, and prettier. Nobody in Eden knows Serah like I do."

Light was about to enter Serah's house when her sister exited, dressed up and holding her wedding planning book. "Oh good, I was just about to go get you!"

"I was just about to get you." Light laughed. "What's up."

"We're going shopping!" Serah squealed, holding Light's hands.

"For what?"

"For my wedding dress! We're going to Eden!"

Yuj, who had been approaching the sisters hastefully, overheard her and directed his glare to Vera who shrugged, playing innocently. "What did you say to her?" Yuj asked.

Vera twirled her hair trying to seem cute, "Something along the lines of, trust a proffressional."

Yuj looked like somebody ripped his heart out and stomped on it. He rushed towards the sisters. "Wait, Serah!" Yuj exclaimed. "Why don't you let me design your dress!" He snatched the book from Light's hands. "Look! I was up all night designing it!"

Serah looked up at him, sadly, not even glancing at the book. "I know you mean well, Yuj. But I want my dream wedding dress."

"This is your dream wedding dress!" Yuj bursted, interupting Serah. "Look, your sister added this part, she said this is the dress you wanted! Light tell her, this is the dress she wanted."

Light stared at Yuj in surprise. _I didn't expect him to be so upset._

Serah seemed uncomfortable with the situation. "Claire, come on. Let's go get the other girls and go."

Light just let her sister drag her away. Yuj glared back at Vera who seemed proud of crushing a man's dreams of designing his Boss's girl's wedding dress, and the blue haired man headed towards Lebreau and Tifa's bar.

"You wanna go to Eden?" Rygdea asked, having been laying back and reading his book. "For what?"

"For my wedding dress." Serah said excitedly. "Claire coming." She said, hugging her sister, "Tifa's coming, Yuna can't come because she has to work, and Vera said she isn't coming. Ruby's gonna meet us at the dress shop in Eden. She's friends with the owner."

"Ruby's comin'?" Rygdea asked, eyes lighting up at his girlfriend's name. Then...he seemed panicky, "Er...why?"

"She said she wanted to help pick out a wedding dress."

Rygdea still seemed a little...on edge. "Oh...uh, well, Serah-"

"Hey." Tifa finally arrived.

"Tifa, you made it!" Serah said excitedly, hugging the older woman.

"Yeah, Lebreau said she was gonna take over, so I can come."

Serah giggled excitedly as she rubbed her belly. "Come on, let's go! I'm so excited!" Tifa and Light entered the airship and Rygdea dragged behind looking anxious.

Sazh entered Lenora's Garage, and Gadot looked up. "Hey, look who's walkin'."

"I can walk." Sazh grumbled. "I don't know why everyone's trying to trap me in my room all day. It gets boring. Sure, don't let me fly an airship for a week, but bedridden? Uh-huh. But let me know when you see Yuna so I can make a run for it."

Gadot shook his head with a smirk. Sobs echoed throughout the store. "Who's cryin' like that?" Sazh asked.

Gadot led Sazh to the garage where Yuj was crying into a tissue, Maqui holding the box while Snow patted his back reassuring him. Sazh stared. "Alright, this is the ga-weirdest thing I've ever seen in my entire life."

"Er," Snow tried to defend himself. "All the other girls went to Eden to buy Serah's wedding d-oh..."

As soon as Snow said that sentence, Yuj cried hysterically again, throwing himself onto Snow who froze awkwardly, but then warmed up and rubbed his back soothingly. Sazh still watched this display disturbingly. "Okay, lemme get this straight." Sazh tried to put reason to Yuj's hysterics. "He's bawlin' because Serah wants to buy a wedding dress than have Yuj make one."

Everyone nodded. "Alright, ain't no reason to cry."

Yuj pulled away from Snow's shirt, make up on the front of it. "Sorry." He said, rubbing the spot. "I think Serah would have totally loved the dress if she just looked at it. It's that bitch that works for me, Vera who put in her mind that my creations aren't good."

"Now you know that ain't true." Sazh pointed out. "Aren't you the one who made everyone warmer clothes when we got to Oerba? Aren't you the one who made Serah's maternity clothes?"

"Yeah, you're totally awesome, dude." Maqui said.

"Thanks you guys...but still...I just wished I was a go to person for something more challenging. I guess it makes sense. You only have a wedding once, and you want the dress the best it can be. Can't take a risk with me." He stood up and exited the garage.

"Er...can we do something more manly?" Gadot asked.

**Eden**

When the women and Rygdea arrived in Eden, they had rented a car. Serah sat in the passenger seat with Rygdea as Serah gabbed with Tifa. Light would be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit jealous of all the attention Tifa is receiving just because she is tagging along.

Because that is what she is doing. Tagging alone. She is not a bridesmaid or the maid of honor (like Light is). She's going to be sitting in the fucking crowd...so she can suck i-

"Here we are!" Serah exclaimed as the car stopped right next to the shop. Light gulped at the size of the store alone.

Which means the dresses must be expensive! Ruby was talking to some guy who happened to be walking on the sidewalk, drinking coffee. Until she saw Rygdea. Ruby squealed, handing the cup to the unfortunate man and leaped on him, locking lips.

Tifa rolled her eyes at Ruby and Serah seemed uncomfortable by the display, as well as Light who just looked away. "Oh Serah!" Ruby squealed as she hugged Serah. "Look at you! You really do look preggers!" She exclaimed rubbing her belly making pedestrians stop and stare.

Tifa and Light looked around in embarassment at the attention Ruby drew their way, and Rygdea looked like he was ready to bolt. "Aren't you excited for us!?"

Serah cocked her head to the side in curiousity. "For us?"

"We're all gettin' hitched!" Ruby hollered, grabbing Rygdea's hand.

Serah stared...Light and Tifa stared...Rygdea stared in horror...and Ruby was oblivious.

_"So Snow?" Rygdea had asked yesterday as the two were playing cards. "You know about Ruby and I, right?"_

_"Yeah..." Snow said._

_"Well...I am so in love with her, man. I never felt this way before! What do you think about...sealing the deal?"_

_Snow looked up. "Haven't you already done that...alot?"_

_"No, not sex man. I mean, it's not just Ruby I love. I love her lil' boy Harry too. He's never had a father you know...and if Ruby and I...you know...made it official..."_

_"Marriage, Rygdea?" Snow asked._

_"Yeah. What do you think?"_

_"Why are you asking me?" Snow asked with a laugh._

_"Becasue, right now, it's Serah and yours wedding. Maybe I should just wait until after you guys finally tie the knot to propose."_

_"Why wait to purpose, though?. You can purpose man, just wait for your wedding."_

_Rygdea looked up. "Yeah, you're right."_

_Snow patted him on the shoulder. "Congradulations man. I'm happy for you."_

_That night..._

_"OH MY GOODNESS RYGDEA I LOVE YOU BABY! YES! YES I DO! I DO!"_

_Rygdea had to pull the phone away from his ears. "Alright, doll, we're not at the altar yet."_

_"Oh goodness! I gotta get everythin' together, Harry, guess what!? Your mama's gettin' married!"_

_"Wait, Ruby! What do ya mean get everythin' ready? Ruby?"_

"Wait..." Tifa interupted Rygdea's explanation. "You proposed to her over a phone?"

"It's doesn't matter how he does it!" Ruby exclaimed. "He did it! This is gonna be so fun! A double weddin'!"

"**A double wedding?!**" Everyone said in unison, all with different reflections.

Serah's was along the lines of, _No! This is my wedding! It's supposed to be about Snow and me! This wasn't part of my dream wedding! Ruby is going to want everything to be her way!_

Light's was along the lines of, _Does that mean they pay for half and we pay for half? That could save alot of money out of my own wallet. Serah likes Ruby, right?_

Rygdea's was alone the lines of, _NO! I promised Snow I was gonna plan the wedding after theirs! What is he gonna do to me!_

And Tifa's was just, _Ruby...you dumb bimbo._

Light had thought this whole wedding dress shopping was going to be boring, but with the idea of their being a double wedding, half the stress was taken off. Though the idea seemed more and more out of reach when Serah looked even more sullen as they tried more dresses on and Ruby was stealing the spotlight with her outrageous choices.

Serah's phone began to ring and Light answered, seeing that it was Yuna. "Hey, Serah can't talk right now, Yuna."

"_Oh, I'm aware_." Yuna informed. "_But I do have a question on the officiant._"

"Officiant?"

"_You know. The ones who marry the couple. I had called Baralai and asked if he would like to look into doing this, but Serah had informed me she didn't need an officiant, that she could get possibly someone else._"

"Like who? Baralai is the only man of Etro I know that has the liscence to do so. How much is he charging?"

_He's willing to do it for free._"

"Hire him."

"_But Lightning-_"

"Hire the man! We need an officiant and these phony priests will actually charge. Hire him."

"_Very well, Lightning. If Serah asks, I'm pointing her in your direction._"

"I think you forget she is my sister." Light told her and hung up.

"Er, we need some help in here." Ruby poked her head out, only wearing a white corset and garter belt.

Tifa and Lightning stood from their seats and entered the dressing room leaving Rygdea awkwardly behind. Serah was halfway dressed in a wedding dress and was sobbing. "Serah, what's wrong?" Light asked.

"I-I can't fit!" She cried. "I need a size larger."

"The woman says this is the largest size, baby doll." Ruby informed the younger Farron.

"Serah, why don't you try on another dress?" Tifa suggested.

Serah shook her head. "This is it! This is my dream dress! I have to have it!"

"Serah...come on. You're pregnant." Light tried to reason. "How about this? We buy the dress and see if Yuj can tailor it to fit you."

"No!" Serah cried. "I can fit it!"

_She was in denial._

"Serah..." Tifa tried to coax. "Come on...there are so many prettier dresses."

"I...want...this one." Serah cried into Light's shoulder.

Rygdea awkwardly knocked on the door, "Uh, Baralai's here to see Serah."

_He's here already!?_ Light's eyes widened.

"Baralai?" Serah asked looking up. "Why does he want to see me?"

"Come on, Serah," Ruby took the young Farron, "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Poor Serah." Tifa whispered to Light as the two women exited the changing room where Baralai was sitting patiently on one of the couches.

"Yuna called you." Light stated.

Baralai nodded and stood up. "I have been informed you wished for me to marry your sister and Mr. Villiers. I am willing to do this free of charge."

"Wow, really." Tifa said. "Nice."

"What's the catch?" Light asked.

"No catch. I just need Serah to confirm that this is what she wants."

Light groaned, rubbing her temples. "Serah is...not in a pleasant mood at the moment."

"I still wish to speak to her." He informed sternly.

Light clenched her jaws. "F...fine."

When Baralai was out of earshot, and was speaking to Rygdea, Tifa questioned Light. "What's up?" She asked.

"I should have had Yuj design the dress. Serah wouldn't be feeling this crummy. I'm sure Yuj could have made her dream dress that fit her."

Tifa sighed, crossing her arms. "You really care for Serah?"

"No shit." Light spat sarcastically. "She's my little sister. She is the only family I got. My whole reason for being is to make sure she is happy."

Light sat down, placing her face in her hands. "I was wrong about you Lightning." Tifa said. "I thought you were putting up a front. But you really do...you really would go the lengths to insure your sister's happiness."

"Well...even I fail. You should know."

"...yes..." Tifa said almost breathlessly. "All my children. Foster children, sure but they were as much my child...as Denzel was, who we actually managed to adopt. Marlene isn't even mine. She was a friend of mine's daughter. "

"I'm sorry, Tifa...I didn't mean..."

"No. It's fine. I've experienced an even worse loss. My own child. Cloud and mine."

"You were having a baby?" Light asked, when Tifa sat next to her.

"A long time ago. Before we had our foster children, we were going to have a baby. But...for some reason the baby...a daughter...died during child birth. Cloud felt guilty, like it was his fault. And...we've grown even more distant."

"More distant?" Light questioned.

Tifa laughed bitterly. "Nevermind. I didn't mean to dive into my own personal problems. You know...I never told anyone this."

Light took Tifa's hand reassuringly, and the two women exchanged a smile.

Then Serah and Ruby exited the dressing room to speak to Baralai. "uh-oh." Light said. "Time to face the music."

Lightning approached the conversing people and Serah stared at Light. "Claire, you hired him without my consent?" She asked.

"He was free." Light pointed out.

Serah crossed her arms. "You should have a told me before you make a rash decision like this. Inform me next time, you hear me?" She lectured.

"Yes ma'am." Light saluted which made Serah's lips quiver as she fought back a smile. Baralai watched this exchange with a soft tug of his lips.

"So, is that a yes?" He asked.

"Yes, you can marry us." Serah said. "Not because you're _free_." She emphasized, glaring a Light. "But because you are a friend."

"I am honered." Baralai bowed.

They all, including Ruby (after picking up Harry from school) returned to Oerba Village. Light and Serah entered Serah's home where Snow was watching television. "Hey, ladies." he greeted. "Welcome home." Serah curled up to Snow and kissed him on the lips. Serah glanced down at Snow's shirt. "Is that make up?" She asked.

"Don't worry, it's Yuj's." Snow informed them.

Serah looked appaled while Light was fighting back a grin.

"Er, um, he was crying. Because you wouldn't let him design your dress."

"He...cried." Serah said, seeming guilty. She glanced at the dress in Lightning's hands.

At Yuj's shop, he was doodling some cool attire, since the crystal snow was beginning to melt in Oerba. Ruby bursted in happily. "Hey, Yuj! Guess who came to visit!"

"Hey, Ruby." He greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Spreadin' the news that Rygdea and I are gettin' married. It's a double wedding!"

"Oh, cool. So you went dress shopping with Serah?" He asked.

Ruby sighed, leaning over the counter. "Yes...but I didn't see anythin' I liked. Everythin' was white and boring. I need something that screams 'Ruby the Diva!'"

Yuj glanced down at his book, and flipped the page to Serah's old wedding dress. "How about a dress like this!"

Ruby looked down and hummed in apprehension. "No offense, its mighty nice. But just not me."

"Then I'll start from scratch!" Yuj said. "Anything you want! Just name it, I'll deliver."

Ruby seemed intrigued. "Alrighty! I trust you know me best!"

Yuj grinned at this, as Vera watched silently from the closet. A mischievous grin tugged at her lips.

**That night in Eden**

Vayne was getting ready to retire for the night when his advisor entered his private quarters. "Your Emminence." The woman bowed. "Your route to Oerba Village has been planned. You leave tommorrow morning at six."

"Excellent. Dismissed."

"Yes, Your Emminence."

As the advisor exited, the bed chambers, Vayne disrobed and stared out his window, that looked over the city of Eden.


	6. The King Behemoth

**After the Fall - The Thief**

**AN: We are already half way done with this story. And this is the last installment of After the Fall. I know I promised this to be a long series...and it will be. It's just getting a different name and that is "New World." Why did I give a new name? Well, you'll find out at the end of "New World - Prologue".**

Guess what the lovely villagers of Oerba heard the following morning?

The whirring of expensive Imperial airships that could only mean the primarch was here for a visit. The people know that Vayne never just stops by, though he claims as much. He usually disguises his interogation with an 'I was in the neighborhood' act. And everytime he came, there was one member of his entourage that made it blatantly obvious that they did not want to be there and/or they think of the residents of Oerba as inferior or outcasts.

This model was a wrinkly brittle woman with a bony figure and a face like a sick chocobo. She wore spectacles and a polka dot blouse with a business skirt and heels. And she sniffed in disgust as she followed the Primarch out of the airship.

She was his new advisor. Taking place of the late Ser Joxe. "Hello people of Oerba." Vayne greeted in his usual jovial manner.

"Uh-oh." Amodar said. "Okay, let's hear it."

Vayne's smiled fell a bit in confusion. "Pardon?"

"There's something wrong and you wanna talk to Bart about it. But he can't do anything about it so the L'Cie have to do somethin'." Amodar informed, familiar with the usual pattern.

Vayne cleared his throat, taken aback. "Ah. Very well, yes. I want to speak with both the L'Cie and Bartholomew? And..." He counted the heads and realized one was missing. "Where is Sergeant Farron?"

"I'll go look for her." Snow volunteered, leaving his fiance who watched him leave with a surprised expression.

"Until the Sergeant gets here, Bart," He waved towards the Council leader. "Let us chat, friend."

Bartholomew shrugged and followed the Primarch towards the Village Proper. The advisor sneered at being left alone, and stormed off. Sazh saw this with a chuckle. "The Lady is unimpressed with our home." He muttered to Hope, who giggled in return.

Light had been a little a ways from the village, trying to get some peace. With Serah's wedding coming up as well as a baby, Light's stress levels were at a high, and she needed some R & R. She had began to sketch on a piece of paper with a pencil to keep her head clear.

She hadn't ever had time to herself since...forever actually. Usually when she was having nothing better to do, she was on guard duty. But nothing has happened in the village as far as she was aware, so she decided to lower her guard and focus on something else entirely.

She was enjoying her solitude...until she heard very heavy footsteps jog her way. "I'm fine, Snow." She realized.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked, poking his head around the tree like he was trying to hide (even with his stature).

"You're so subtle you can hear the 'B' in it." She commented, folding up her piece of paper so Snow wouldn't question it. "What is it, Snow? If it's about the Primarch, I already know he was hear. You'd have to be deaf and cut off from the rest of the world to not hear that airship.

"But he wants to speak with us." He said.

"Of course he wants to. He always wants something. I don't trust him Snow, and I am tired. I just want one day to myself." Light grumbled crankily and Snow smirked at Light's openess to her moods and decided to plop down next to her (which made her eyebrows furrow in annoyance).

"Whatcha doin' out here all by yourself?" He asked nosily.

"Nothing, Snow. Just trying to be alone."

"Cool. Can I join you?"

_Does he not know what 'Alone' means?_ Light thought to herself, but didn't stop him.

"So...about the wedding." Snow trailed off.

"Uh, yeah." _Wasn't this what I was trying to avoid?_

"You really think we can pull of a real wedding before the baby is born. Because...I don't mind if we just wait until another year or two."

"You're saying this now?" Light questioned. "We're already on the move, and Serah will not let up until we do as we were supposed to."

"Let's just...go see what the Primarch wants." Snow informed his future sister in law. "Maybe that will determine whether we will have time for...what did Serah want to get done today?"

"We were going to make an invitation list and go bridesmaid dress shopping. Don't know why we didn't do this yesterday while we were in Eden. But I guess there was alot going on at the time."

Light then heard rustling, and her soldier senses heightened. She drew her gunblade, having made sure she brought it with her in case she was attacked by the beasts of the wilds. Snow got into a battle stance as well and then looked around for the source of the noises.

That was when that advisor appeared behind the tree. "Oh, it's just you." Snow said with a sigh. "It's alright, she's just Vayne's advisor."

But Light didn't see that. There was something strange in the way she was looking at Lightning. Her beady eyes peered over her spectacles. "Where is it?" She asked.

Light rose an eyebrow in question. "Where's what-"

"**Don't toy with me!**" He voice got deep and demonic and Snow blanched in surprise. "**Where is THE BOOK**!?"

Light enhanced her gunblade with lightning magic and the woman began to spazz into compromising positions, bones cracking as she did so and the chaos began to seep throughout her body.

"That's disgusting!" Snow exclaimed.

Wings sprouted from the woman's bent back and a Chaos flyer shot out revealing it to be one of the banshees. She screeched so loud she could be heard in the village.

Sazh and Hope had heard the noise and were already on the move.

The banshee swooped in and Lightning casted lightning magic on it. It sparked and landed on the ground by Snow. He went for a jump and she shot right back up like she hadn't even been hurt and scratched Snow making him yelp in surprise. He fell flat on his back with a 'doh!'.

"Snow!" Light exclaimed. She began running towards the two shooting her gun and the banshee was missing every shot. _It's no use! I gotta get Snow out of here!_ She realized as Snow looked out of it.

Sazh and Hope were running through the wilds of Gran Pulse and heard the banshee's cry again. "Snow, get up! We gotta go!"

"That's Light!" Hope pointed out.

Sazh's chest began to hurt and mid run he collapsed on his knees. Hope realized Sazh wasn't following behind him and skidded so he could run back to the older man. "Sazh, what's wrong!?"

Sazh couldn't even answer and groaned in pain. The sounds of more banshees erupted the wilds and Hope's eyes widened in panick. "There's more of them!?" He exclaimed.

"Hope!" Sazh yelled through clenched teeth. "Go! Get Trenchcoat and Soldiergirl!" He cried aloud again, falling onto one hand while the other clutched his chest again.

"I'm not leaving you like this!" Hope told him.

The tree roof above them disappeared as a swarm of banshees flew through. Hope had no time, and closed his eyes in defeat.

Until a bright orange light erupted around them and the banshees screeched, flying throughout the wilds, one passing where Snow and Light were and colliding with what became of the advisor. Light was both in a panick that there was more of these things, and the other side of her realized that Sazh was here.

She forced Snow to his feet, helping him walk out of the wilds.

Sazh screamed as his brand glowed and a fire ball shot out of his chest, making Hope duck. "B-Brynhildr!" Sazh exclaimed in surprise as he looked up at the familiar giant fireball floating in the sky. He scrambled for his guns and shot at the ball and his Eidolon soared out of, landing inbetween Sazh and Hope.

While Snow and Light were trying to get out, they heard more banshees coming their way, and they were sure enough surrounded. Light realized that she would not be able to take on all of them _and _keep Snow safe.

But by a miracle, Sazh and Hope came to the rescue in Brynhildr in her gesault form. "Get in!" Hope called out to them. Light shot down the banshees that were blocking her path and jumped into the back of the open car. "Hang on!" Sazh informed the kids and turned the wheel sharply making a ring of fire that mostly crisped the trees, but destroyed most of the banshees.

Hope was laughing aloud, sounding like he was enjoying the joy ride. "This is so awesome!" he hollered over the screeching of both the dying banshees and the burning rubber. Light however was unable to enjoy finally getting to ride in Sazh's Hot Rod, because a certain six foot seven oaf was crushing her arm against the side of the car.

Once the banshees were all gone, The fire went out, and they were sitting in a middle of an aftermath of a forest fire. "You sir," Snow commented, "have the most dangerous Eidolon."

"Oh, so you are awake!" Light barked, shoving Snow on the other side, and he bumped his head again. "You were crushing my spleen you f-fat ass!"

"Alrighty kids," Sazh lectured. "Stop fighting or I'll make y'all walk back to Oerba."

"I thought this was a one seater?" Hope commented as Sazh began to drive down the road of Gran Pulse.

"Remember when we attacked Eden before Cocoon's Fall." Sazh brought up. "I had saved Vanille, and the car expanded so she could sit."

"Your car can expand the seating?" Snow poked his head inbetween Sazh and Hope excitedly. "That's so cool!"

Sazh pushed his face back. "Man, I'm tryin' to drive and you have your face all up in mine." He muttered.

"Sazh," Hope said. "You had me worried. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly." Sazh began with a grin. "I've never felt so great! I missed Brynhildr."

"Now I just need Alexander next." Hope said with a warm smile.

Light sighed...so much for her quiet day. But she didn't mind as she enjoyed the rest of the car ride with Sazh singing a song, Hope and Snow talking animatedly about how awesome the car was because, hey, they're guys. And Gran Pulse didn't seem as dangerous in the safety of the car, compared to riding on Odin or the back of Shiva.

Unfortunately, the L'Cie were unaware of a watching figure. A giant behemoth, bigger than any they would ever see before, followed their trailed with a sneer that made him almost seem like a human, and he drew his giant axe, stabbing it in the ground.

When The L'Cie finally arrived back in Oerba, Bartholomew and Vayne were having an argument and was drawing most of the villager's attention. Serah finally saw that Snow was with them, but didn't make a move towards them when the car they arrived in turned back into the Eidolon's true form.

Sazh dismissed it and Snow ran to his wife, and they hugged. "What's going on?" Light asked Serah, reffering to Vayne who was addressing the people.

"Your so called leader," Vayne said, "is keeping secrets from you all. Cosmos has a book. The Book of Etro. Not just any Book of Etro, mind you. This book was given to her by the Goddess herself."

The crowd murmured at this information. "But this book is not in her possession. Without this book...Chaos is sure to claim victory over you all. And it has come to my attention that perhaps...one of you...has this book. And if this book is not returned to Cosmos...then-"

"You're gonna attack our village again?" Light questioned in a warning tone.

Vayne narrowed his eyes at her. "That was not my order." He said.

"But you took advantage of the situation and kidnapped Serah." Hope pointed out, and the woman mentioned held onto Snow in reflex.

"The Book." Vayne repeated, trying to change the subject. "I am doing this for your protection as well as my people's. If you do not return this book...I fear Chaos will be aware of this...and try to take it. And if he has this book...we are doomed."

"How do you know this, Vayne?" Sazh asked.

"I have my sources. The mages know a great deal. All except how to defeat him permaneantly, I fear. That will be your deed, yes?"

"Yeah." Light confirmed.

Vayne smirked. "I wish I could stay...but I am still tracking people down. I heard that Mr. Valentine was in Bodhum at the time the explosion occured. And I fear the man is still missing. On the run it seems. He is an alliegence with Chaos. I must go after him. Farewell." He said. "Oh, has anyone seen my advisor?" he asked.

Light crossed her arms. "She attacked us. She was one of Chaos."

Vayne looked surprised at Lightning. "Are you sure?"

"She shedded her skin like it was a coat." Snow pointed out. "Then summoned a swarm of banshees. But we took care of it though."

Vayne crossed his arms. "It's already beginning." He muttered. "If you have any stroke of common sense, you would return the book to Cosmos immedietly!"

"Vayne!" Hope barked. "We do not have your book!"

"You don't." He confirmed. "Then why were you arguing with me!"

"You assumed we had it!" Rygdea exclaimed.

Vayne looked embarassed. "Oh. I uh...you have my apologies. I have been on edge trying to protect these people. Being Primarch is not an easy responsibility. And I apologize for not being aware of my advisor's...being. I will be sure that my staff is not in alliegence with Chaos. This I swear. I must go search for the book. But please...if you have any idea where it may be...return it to me. Or Cosmos."

Vayne entered his airship, and everyone went back to what they were doing as the airship flew away. Serah confronted Lightning. "Why did you deny it?"

Light stared at Serah with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Serah looked confused. "You mean you really don't know anything about this Book of Etro?"

"No. We know nothing about it." Light confirmed.

Serah looked relieved by her older sister's answer. "Oh...Thank the Goddess. I was afraid you were going to run off again. You're...not, right?"

"Of course not." Light said. "The Book of Etro and whatever nonsense is Vayne and Cosmos's problem. We, us, we're focused on your wedding."

Serah smiled. "That's good. Look, I'm not feeling well, so we're unfortunately going to have to postpone this shopping trip until tommorrow. Hope you don't mind."

Light shrugged with a warm smile. "It's fine. Go rest."

"Thanks, Claire. You are...the best sister a girl could ask for."

After that, Lightning couldn't stop smiling.

Until that night...

It was late at night and everyone was either sleep or at home settling down. Serah had been with Yuna in the clinic, the nurse being the only one who couldn't catch a break. She was helping a patient with his allergies (he was apparently allergic to everything)

"Serah, it's getting late. I think you should just go home."

"Snow said he was going to walk me home." Serah told her friend.

Yuna smile at the eighteen year old. "I just think it's best if you go home and relax. You have a long day tommorrow."

"Uh..." Serah said unsurely. "Okay." She exited the clinic silently as Yuna began to converse with her patient.

Serah held the light sweater over her stomach, praying for the snow to melt soon. But when she heard a noise that sounded like an injured animal, she headed in the opposite direction in curiousity.

It was toward the exit of the village where something glowing red caught her eye. She approached it and when she saw something big began barreling her way she screamed.

Snow was hanging on in Lenora's Garage with the boys plus Lebreau when he heard his future wife's cry for help. "Serah!" They all said at the same time.

Light was watching television in her room when Hope bursted into the room. "Light! Serah's in trouble!"

Light quickly shoved her feet into her boots and grabbed her coat, not caring she was in her pajamas and rushed to her sister's rescue.

Even Sazh scrambled out of his house, hopping on one foot as he put on his boot as they raced towards the exit of the Village where they heard Serah scream.

But nobody was there. "Serah!?" Snow and Light called out the same time.

"It came from here didn't it?" Hope questioned as the rest of the villagers began to leave their homes, curious as to why Serah screamed.

"Where would she go?" Sazh asked. They turned to him and found him knelting down, holding up the engagement necklace.

Light's eyes widened and Snow snatched the necklace out of Sazh's hand in shock. "SERAH!" He screamed.

"What happened?" Cloud asked.

"Serah's gone!" Light hollered in hysterics. "She-she screamed and she was just gone!"

"Settle down, Farron!" Amodar ordered. "Everyone, look for the girl."

But then everything began to shake as a group of behemoths began heading their way. "Looks like we're fightin'." Sazh said.

Lightning rushed forward, enhancing her gunblade with lightning magic and sliced as she ran by the head behemoth. She jumped over two more that were trailing behind him and did a somersault, catching one of their axes with her blade. She leaped onto his back and forced him down onto his stomach.

Snow broke through one of the behemoths armor and the head and Snow began to brawl. It contained alot of rolling and punching (on Snow's part) and the large man dodged every swing the behemoth he had pinned down attempted to make. Snow summoned up his ice magic and froze over the biggest head Behemoth.

Sazh was doing some quick poses as he tried to take down the rest of the three behemoths while the fighting villagers helped out. Terra was using her magic while Vaan and Reks were tag teaming one of the behemoths with just their blades.

Cloud, having the biggest and strongest blade helped finished off the head Behemoth, shattering the frozen over beast. Squall stabbed one of the behemoths and shot through it's chest several times, using it's body as a shield to take out the rest of the Behemoths, while Tifa took out the third down completely with her kicks.

Tidus dove around confusing the fourth Behemoth and Light was just finished performing Army of One. "Snow!" Serah's cry echoed over the battle.

Light saw her sister being carried by the biggest Behemoth she had ever seen in her entire life. He took his axe and sliced the air making a slit into a different dimension. Light rushed to her sister's rescue, but the King behemoth had already tossed her sister through the portal, her screams fading out as she was lost within!

"No!" Light cried and the Behemoth took the butt of his axe and bashed Light's head, knocking her out cold, blood spilling out the injury. The King Behemoth sneered and looked like he was going to take her too, until he saw a screaming teenager running his way trying to call the other villagers to his attention.

The Behemoth King quickly escaped through the portal and it closed up, as Hope ran right past where the tear had been. He looked down at the unconcious Light, seeing that her head was bleeding he quickly wrapped up her head with his bandana to stop to bleeding and half carried and half carried the unconcious Light just as the battle was won.

And Serah was nowhere to be found.


	7. Serah's Location

**After the Fall: The Thief**

**AN: The next chapter of this story will be a sort of throwback to Final Fantasy IX.**

**Also, this chapter is rather short, after the action in the last chapter.**

When Light woke up, she realized that she was in Yuna's clinic and it was daytime. She sat up abruptly, her head swimming. "Lightning!" Yuna lectured, setting her back down on her backside.

Light then quickly remembered the events from last night. "Serah!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet and forcing her boots on. This time the nurse didn't try to hold the raging soldier back, understanding her pain.

"Snow's talking to Bartholomew on the village proper." Yuna quickly added as Light barreled through the door.

"SERAH IS GONE AND YOU AREN'T GOING TO DO ANTHING ABOUT IT!?" Light could hear Snow's voice booming throughout the village. This is the most angry he has ever heard the man. "ARE YOU **FUCKING **KIDDING ME!?"

"Mr. Villiers," Bartholomew tried to reason, having been grabbed back the collar of his shirt by the large man, while Amodar and Rygdea were trying to hold him back. "We do not know where your fiance' is. There are no signs of her. We looked everywhere all night."

"Then we'll look for her." Light volunteered. "I am not going to sit back knowing my sister is in danger."

"If I could make a suggestion?" Bartholomew asked. "Perhaps you two could go to PalumPolum and speak to Cosmos. She may give you leads on whereabouts we don't know about."

"You're right." Light said. Serah had been kidnapped by a humanesque Behemoth King and taken through a portal. Who else would know about portals.

Morrigan maybe. But she seems more secretive about the information. And besides, it's not like she's seen her ever use one. She may know nothing about them. Cosmos is more likely to use portals, hell, the one time they do the portal belonged to Cosmos.

And this all has something to do with her anyway. She has some questions to answer.

"I'm going to go and pack." Light informed the Council and Snow, heading to her house.

Snow followed suit, making the Council leader rub his temples in aggravation.

Meanwhile, Sazh and Hope turned to Morrigan for information about Serah. The older man knocked on the door leading to the shack and the dark haired woman opened up, her eyes bleary and red. "You have come here about Serah." She figured, yawning.

"We're sorry to wake you up, Morrigan." Hope apologized. "But she could be in some serious danger. Do you have any idea who...or what took her and what the portal may lead to?"

Morrigan licked her lips in concentration and rubbed her eyes as she stepped back, allowing the L'Cie to enter her house. Urthemiel was still sound asleep, it was a mystery how she wasn't awakened. "Unfortunately, I know nothing of that...Behemoth. I've admitedly never seen a Behemoth with an agenda or who followed orders. I am sure he didn't kidnap Serah by his own free will."

"You think he is working for Chaos?" Sazh asked.

"That is the only possibility." Morrigan stated. "He is the only creature I know who uses portals leading to his world, or places like it. Although, I would like to bring to your attention this." She approached her desk, lifting up a rag that was concealing an oracle drive.

"Where'd you find that?" Hope asked.

"I found it. On the Village Proper." Morrigan explained. "I've been trying to get it to work...but there is no information stored within it. Tis broken."

"How long has it been like that?" Hope asked.

"I only found it last night, after the infiltration and while we were searching for Serah." Morrigan informed them.

"Let's show Trenchcoat and Soldiergirl." Sazh said, taking the device from the dark haired woman.

The two met up with Lightning and Snow outside of Snow and Serah's house, discusssing something important when the device in Sazh's hand turned red. He dropped it with a yelp, and his hand sizzled. "The damn thing burned me!" he exclaimed.

"It what?" Snow asked.

"Burned me!" Sazh repeated, waving his hand in Snow's face. Hope took the older man's hand, soothing it with healing magic.

The broken Oracle Device blasted, and a holographic image appeared before them.

It was Chaos.

The four L'Cie stepped back and the village erupted in a panic, believing he was actually present. "_Hello, L'Cie..."_

"Chaos!" Lightning snapped at the illusion. "Where is my sister? I know you took her!"

Chaos sneered at the woman, and the image changed to Serah, trapped within a cage. "Oh..." Snow gasped seeing her in tears. "Serah..."

"_Please..." _Serah begged. "_Let me out. I don't belong here..._"

"Let her go!" Lightning demanded menancingly.

"_Or what_?" Chaos bellowed, returning back to view. "_Where is the book!?_"

"We do not have this book!" Hope said. "We're telling the truth!"

"_**Liar!**_" Chaos screamed again, casting _real_ fire at Hope and Sazh, the two L'Cie ducking in response. The villagers screamed, believing they were under attack again. "_If you want me to bring your precious Serah back, __**alive**__, then you __**will**__ give me what I want..."_

The image began to contrast intensely and a whirring noise screeched within the broken overdrive. "It's gonna blow!" Sazh exclaimed, and everyone jumped for it as the device shattered into a million pieces.

Lightning was underneath Snow, the larger man having thrown himself over her to shield her from the blast. She stood up, waving away the snow particles and stared down at what remained of the Oracle Drive. In anger, she kicked the device. "Shit! He's got her! And won't set her free unless we give him that **stupid** book!"

Snow scoffed, "We aren't giving him nothing!" he announced. "We're taking Serah back, whether he likes it or not."

Light stared up at Snow in surprise. She knew he was always all talk, but the first time...she knew that he meant it. She smiled in return. "Yeah..."

"We're comin' along too." Sazh volunteered. "Serah is one of us."

"And you're going to need a healer for the journey." Hope added.

"So you are set then." Bartholomew stated as he approached the group. "You're leaving to save her?"

"It would be nice if we had an idea on where to look." Snow commented.

Bartholomew smirked at that. "I may have some sources on where to look. With my Academy starting up soon, they have been doing some excavating." He informed them. "There are already two possible places to search."

"Where?" Light asked.

"One is deep within the woods of Gran Pulse, passed that village where Urthemiel was a long time ago. You can't miss it, it's the spookiest thing you'll ever see."

"Lovely." Sazh said sarcastically. "But I guess the big bad can't be hiding within a chocobo farm or somethin' can he?"

"What's the second place, Dad?" Hope asked.

"The Paddra Ruins." Bartholomew said simply. "Those two places seem to be where the Oracle Drives are made."

Sazh crossed his arms in contemplation. "So, how do we go about this? Who goes where? Or are we just going to go to one place first and the other next?"

"It would be much faster if we just split up." Light said. "But we could run into a bit of trouble with just two in a party."

"That's why we strategize, right?" Snow said. "We all got our Eidolons back, except for Hope. I have enough strength for two people, so Hope should come with me. Sazh and Sis you can be in the other group."

Light nodded. "Sounds good so far."

"But where do we go?" Hope asked.

"Soldiergirl and I can go to the woods. Trenchcoat, you and the kid can scope out the Ruins." Sazh said.

"That's a plan?" Hope asked, trying to get confirmation.

"It's a plan." Light confirmed. "Sazh, you go see Dajh, we leave immedietly. Snow, you and Hope can go now. Keep in contact so we can update each other on our progress."

"Alright." Snow nodded grinning. He patted Hope on the shoulder reaching into his wrist, summoning Shiva.

"Don't worry, Light." Hope said in reassurance. "We'll get your sister back." He mounted on the back of the motorcycle with Snow and the two sped off towards the Paddra Ruins.

Light was about to go look for Sazh, when Bartholomew tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, perplexed, and the Council Leader held up her bag. "You dropped this after Chaos reappeared."

The soldier accepted her backpack in gratitude. "Oh, thank you."

"Everything will be fine." Bartholomew reassured her, smiling, just like how his own son did, not even long ago. "You'll see."

She nodded and watched the Council leader leave to go about his business. When she met up with Sazh and Dajh, the older Katzroy was knelt down to his son's level, and they were talking. Dajh smiled, touching his father's face.

Chocolina flew out of Dajh's afro and chirped making Sazh chuckle. "I'll be back. Before you know it."

Chocolina seemed satisfied with his answer and entered back into Dajh's afro. Sazh stood up, "Alright, Soldiergirl, we can take my car." He grinned, reaching into his chest and summoning Brynhildr.


	8. Phase 1

**After the Fall: The Thief**

When Sazh and Lightning finally got to the woods Bartholomew had mentioned, they had stumbled across a cavern, with overgrown vegetation within. "This does not look like a place I would want to place around in." Sazh commented.

"Come on, Serah is probably hiding here." Lightning said as they walked inside together, weapons drawn.

"It could just be a trap, Soldiergirl." Sazh warned her. "They are probably just leading us in...deeper into the set up, then snap!" He clapped his hands, the noise echoing throughout the caves. "We're lunch."

"We've been through caves like these before, Sazh." Lightning informed the man. "If you are going to be so paranoid, then you should have just stayed behind in Oerba." The soldier stormed ahead angrily.

"And the Ice Queen is back," Sazh muttered trudging behind her.

It was quiet. A little too quiet. Both Sazh and Lightning noticed this but didn't say anything. They found themselves entering a nest where a conveniently placed Oracle Drive sat in the center. "Told you it's a trap." Sazh told the soldier.

"He was expecting us." Lightning admitted. "We just grab it and go."

"Easiar said then done, Soldiergirl." Sazh admitted as Lightning went ahead. He looked around and noticed that everything was made out of stone. Even the leaves. It seemed out of place.

But not only were there stoned vines and walls, but there appeared to be Gran Pulsian beasts trapped inside as well. Sazh turned around and came face to face with what appeared to be an old Gran Pulsian warrior...trapped in stone.

This was not sitting well with old man, Sazh. "Uh, Soldiergirl..."

But the woman was already to far in, reaching for the Oracle Drive. A large shadow loomed over the caves and even Lightning froze in surprise as she looked up, to see what looked like a seemingly harmless flower blooming in th center of the cave's ceiling...if it weren't for the crab like legs underneath it.

"Shit!" Lightning grabbed the Oracle Drive, but a cage dropped, trapping Lightning, the Oracle Drive, rolling to where Sazh was.

"Soldiergirl!" Sazh cried out as Lightning crumpled up inside the cage.

"Oh, fuck!" Lightning struggled against the small trap she was stuck inside. "I'm stuck! I can't move!" She groaned.

"Don't worry, girl, I got you!" Sazh assured her as he climbed up, aiming his dual guns. He fired at the plant monster, but it was moving too fast, climbing along the sides of the walls. "Sweet mercy, that thing's got some legs on that."

"Sazh, using your magic!" Lightning told him. "Hurry!"

Sazh's hands lit up with fire magic, but he hesitated. "What if I get you? I don't wanna hurt you."

"It doesn't matter! Either way I die. At least if you use your magic I have a chance to escape!"

"That sounds reassuring as fuck!" Sazh snapped in hysterics. "Alright. Ha!" He casted his fire magic, setting the creature on fire. The cage opened and Lightning came tumbling down the wall, screaming almost shrilly.

She landed on a pile of petrified stones. "Oh!" She gasped at the impact. She looked down and from her boots to the knee of her pants were stone. "Oh crap, that's why I couldn't move." She figured out.

Sazh saw the dead creature begin to petrify, and the sound of crackling alerted him adn Lightning that the rest of the caves were too. "Oh, girl, we gotta get out of here! Can you run!?"

"Yeah!" Lightning jumped to her feet, and the two fled the caves, holding the Oracle Drive in hand.

Meanwhile, Snow and Hope arrived in the Paddra Ruins where another Oracle Drive resided. Hope drew his Boomerblade in case of cieth, but they got more than they had hoped

The ruins shook violently and Snow had to keep a firm hand on the teenager to keep him from falling over. Debris bursted from in front of them, sending the Oracle Drive soaring and a large basilisk emerged from within.

"Oh fuck..." Snow muttered. The large snake hissed so loud it can shatter ear drums, and it shot out a fiery venom that resembled lava. Snow and Hope dove in opposite ways.

"Not good, not good." Hope squeaked. The snakes slithered, surrounding the two and they pressed their backs together.

"We need to get out of here..." Snow muttered.

"You think!?" Hope snapped.

The basilisk came in for Snow and the burly man grabbed the snakes teeth, giving Hope time to escape. "Go, grab the oracle drive. I'll be right behind you!"

Hope gasped, rolling across the ground as the snake's tail swung and grabbed the damaged device and fled the ruins. Snow snapped the snake's teeth, making them jagged and more dangerous than they were.

The snake licked Snow's leg, attempting to swallow him. Hope thought fast and saw a rickety pillar right above the. Basilisk' head. Hope pushed his small body against the piece holding it up with all his might until he was red in the face.

The pillar finally caved and a large chunk the size of the basilisk's mouth launched in, Snow fell against it and slid onto his back. The snake hissed and bit right down into the piece of ruin menancingly.

Snow struggled to his feet and stumbled after Hope! "Run, run, run!" He cried out to the teenager.

The basilisk hissed (roared) after them in anger as they escaped.


End file.
